Bring Me To Life
by Psycho-Bunny1309
Summary: The boys meet a couple girls and instantly feel a bond with them, little do they know they all have more in common than they realize. mostly Sam/OC, Dean/OC later on.
1. Character Bios

Disclaimer: Hey people, this is my new story, a Supernatural based one, cause I love those two Winchester boys. My friend Dana (a.k.a. Badger-Dee) has been helping me with it and the other female main character is based off of her. As usual, my awesome friend Cass is my editor, cause she rocks like that! THANKS CASS! Well, this isn't the first chapter, this is the character descriptions, at least of the newer ones.

Katherine Camilla Lucas- At the beginning of the story she is 23 years old. She's 5 foot 5 inches tall, wavy dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders, and light blue eyes. Her parents are William and Isabella Lucas who were killed in a supposed "car accident" when she was 19, but they were really murdered by the Yellow-Eyed Demon. She drives a 2001 midnight blue Jeep Compass. She also has a black and silver 1980 CBM400T motorcycle that used to be her dads. She was raised to be a hunter, like her parents and her grandparents before them. She has telekinesis, which started to show itself a year ago, she doesn't have full control over it yet, and hates it. Her best friend is Benjamina who she's known since she was 14 and has been hunting with just as long.

Nicknames: Kat, Kit-Kat, Candy Bar, Nerd

Benjamina-Benny-Lorraine Burton- She is 25 years old at the beginning of the story. She has medium, uneven, soft black hair with bangs that almost cover her hazel eyes. She's 5 foot 10 inches tall. She has a black 2000 Honda Shadow Sabre. She had a bad relationship with her father- a former marine who had been stationed in Ireland for a time, which was were he met Benny's mother-he thought of her as a failure and treated her badly, because he never wanted a daughter, but a son instead. Her mother was killed when she was 13; 3 years after her baby brother Benjamin was born. Her father didn't take it well, and a couple months after his wife's death he, according to the police reports, killed his three year old son and himself while Benny was in school. She lived on the streets for 3 years until she met Kat and her family, who took her in happily and adopted her. Kat and Benjamina have been close ever since and have always considered each other as sisters, even if they aren't by blood.

Nicknames- Benny, Ben, Bee, Dork

You all already know the boys, Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam is 23 at the start and Dean is 27. This story starts right after the episode "Everybody Loves a Clown" in season two and will follow the episodes.


	2. Meeting the Boys

_Disclaimer: Okay, chapter one of my new story is now in! Yay! Now, remember, rate and review, also, I'll try to update my other two stories ASAP. Thanks again, and enjoy. _

"Hello? Hellooooo? YO! Earth to Katherine!"

I jumped out of my daze when my friend, Benjamina, started snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, spaced out I guess." I mumbled to her and took a sip of my drink.

"Jeeze, Kat, what's the deal with you tonight? Usually you are a bit more perky after we finish a case like this one. We stopped more murders from happening, we put a spirit to rest, the town doesn't have to worry about anymore ghoulish butchers killing off their families, everyone goes home happy."

"Not everyone, Benny." I snapped at her.

She was quiet for a minute. All we could hear was the music in the background of the bar and the other customers talking, shouting, and laughing, completely oblivious to what had taken place just hours ago.

Then, she sighed, "There wasn't anything we could have done, Kat." She said quietly.

"We could have acted faster and-"

"And he would only have been killed faster," she interrupted. There was another short pause, "You can't save everyone Kat."

"I know, doesn't help."

"Let's just forget about it, okay? Come on, lets play some pool." She suggested.

"Alright, let me get a couple more drinks. I figure, if I'm dizzy enough, it'll give you a more fair chance at winning." I said to her, smirking.

"Ha ha, yeah, and maybe, if I get drunk enough, you'll actually be funny."

"Just go set it up; I'll be there in a minute." I shook my head and laughed, she was always there for me, making me feel better. We have been best friends for quite some time, we were pretty much family.

I ordered a couple more drinks for us and started towards where the pool tables were when I ran into someone, a big someone, and knocked the drinks out of my hands, spilling them everywhere.

"Crap! I'm sorry! I didn't-" I stammered out.

"No, no it's my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," responded the guy.

"No, really, I-" I looked up at the guy and lost my ability to speak. My light blue eyes met the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I had ever seen, and they eyes weren't the only good things about him. He had a very handsome face under dark, shaggy hair. He was about a foot taller than my puny 5 foot 5 and had a well built body. I don't think I have ever been so glad to crash into anyone before. Then, I realized that I was probably standing there like a gaping idiot.

"It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention," I picked up where I left off.

"No, it was my…" then he stopped and laughed lightly, realizing this was getting us nowhere and I laughed too.

He held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Sam."

I shook his hand, "Katherine."

"Um…how about I buy you a drink to sort of compensate for your, ah, lack of one," he offered.

"No, really, I should buy you one since this was really my fault," I said.

He laughed again, "If we keep going on like this we'll be here all night. So, how about this, I'll buy you a drink, you buy me a drink, and we'll call it even?"

I smiled, "Alright."

As we were walking back towards the bar I realized I had forgotten about something, or rather, someone.

"Kat!" Speak of the devil.

Sam and I both stopped and turned towards where the shout came from and I saw Benny making her way towards us, looking kind of annoyed.

"There you are. Where have you been? Why does it take so long to get a couple drin…oh, hello." She says when she finally notices Sam standing there. She looks at me and grins as if to say "so this is the reason." I just rolled my eyes at her, shaking my head, fighting a smile.

"Uhm, Sam, this is my friend Benny. Benny, this is Sam," I said, gesturing between them.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said smiling. Man, I really liked his smile. What the crap am I saying? I just met the guy and I'm already thinking like a dang giddy school girl!

"You too." Benny said back, still grinning at me. Darn her for knowing me so well. She could probably tell what I was thinking. I mentally sighed.

"Hey, why don't I get those drinks and you two can join me and my brother if you want," Sam suggested.

"Sure, we'd love to." Benny answered before I could say anything.

"But I thought-" I was cut off when she elbowed me in the ribs and gave me a look that said "shut up."

"Alright. You guys get the table and I'll get the drinks and my brother."

"Okay." Benny said and grabbed my arm and started pulling me to one of the free tables. When we sat down I leaned towards her, "What the heck are you doing?" I asked through my teeth. I hated it when she did stuff like this.

"Oh, come one Kat, this'll be good for you, get your mind off all the other stuff for a while. Besides, he's cute **and **he has a brother."

"So? I don't care! I am perfectly content with being single for the rest of my life."

"We both know that's not true." Benny said.

"Well **we **should just shut up, tell those guys we're sorry, and leave," I retorted.

"Alright, here's you chance, they're right there." She said, gesturing towards Sam and another guy coming towards our table.

Sam and the other guy, who must have been his brother, stopped at the table and set down our drinks.

"I forgot to ask what you wanted so I just got us all beers, I hope that's alright," Sam said.

"That's fine, isn't it Kat?" Benny said.

"Umm…yeah, that's fine." I managed to get out. I knew there was something I was going to say to them, but, darn it all, I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Benny could see this and just smirked.

"Dean, this is Katherine and Benny. Benny, Katherine, this is my brother Dean," Sam introduced.

Dean, too, was very good looking. He was shorter than Sam, but had the same strong build. He had short, dark hair and the same dark eyes as Sam.

Benny gave him a "Hi" and a wide smile. I just settled for a friendly little smile of welcome. Dean gave Sam a look that looked like a "way to go." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Benny was sitting on my left so Sam sat on my right side and Dean on Benny's left.

"Do you prefer to be called Katherine or Kat?" Sam asked me all of a sudden.

"Kat. Katherine seems too...formal." I answered, smiling a bit and he smiled back. I love his smile. _Shut up brain_! I mentally shouted.

"So, your name is really Benny?" Dean asked her.

His question brought me out of my reservoir and reminded me that there were other people at the table besides just me and Sam.

"Actually it's short for Benjamina."

"You're parents named you Benjamina?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

"What'd you do to deserve that?"

"Dude!" Sam said in a shocked and reproachful tone.

"What?"

"The only thing I did was be born a girl." Benny answered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, sounding interested.

"Okay, when my dad found out my mom was pregnant he was totally psyched about it and he was so sure it, well I, was going to be a boy cause that is what he really wanted. So, after the delivery the doctor hands me to dad and he, clearly not noticing the very pink blanket I was wrapped in, said, 'Finally. My son, Benjamin.' Mom, who did pay attention, said, 'More like Benjamina,' and the nurse just wrote it down. SO that is how I got stuck with the name, ever call me it and I'll kill ya."

"Thanks for the warning." Dean said.

"Don't mention it," she said back, taking a sip of her drink.

And that is how most of the night went, all four of us just sitting there, talking, having a great time. I was so surprised by how comfortable I felt being with the two guys, especially Sam, it felt almost…natural, right. I have never really been one to hook up with guys I meet at bars, past experience has taught me it wasn't a good idea, let alone spend the entire evening talking with a couple guys we just met and it not feeling weird at all.

Sam looked at his watch, "Wow, its 1 a.m."

"You serious?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, "Wow."

"It's surprising how fast time flies by when you're having fun." I commented.

"Yep, we should probably get going then. Oh! Hey, Dean, I so wanna see your car." Benny said as we started walking towards the door. She and Dean picked up on their car convo and walked ahead while Sam and I just hung back and took our time walking to the cars.

"Car people. I never really understood why some people worship their cars like its some religious artifact." Sam said, shaking his head at the two car nuts in front of us.

"To me, cars are sorta like people. It doesn't matter how they look or the age, what matters is the reliability and performance. If they work well and are trustworthy I like them." I stated. Sam nodded and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Out of curiosity, since we are on the subject of cars, what do you drive?" Sam asked.

"Come on, I'll show you."

We walked a bit farther and stopped next to a midnight blue Jeep Compass.

"Nice." Sam complimented.

"Thanks. It gets the job done, I like it."

Sam looked through the open back seat window and his eyebrows scrunched together. "I think I saw something back there." He got a bit closer and leaned towards the window. I was about to tell him he should back up, but didn't get to before my large German Shepherd stuck her head out the window and started barking furiously, scaring the crap out of Sam.

"Holy crap!" he shouted and stumbled back, almost falling over in surprise. I couldn't help it, I just busted out laughing.

Dean and Benny came running to us, most likely having heard Sam's shout. They stopped when they saw Sam's freaked out face, my dog's angry face, and my highly amused one. After a second Benny's face broke into a huge grin too.

"I take it he met Luna." She said.

"Yep."

"What's a Luna?" Dean asked.

"Not a what, a who." I said as I walked over and patted Luna's head, calming her a bit. She was almost all black, except she had brown paws and brown around her eyes, a very beautiful dog, and I loved her. "This is Luna. Sorry she scared you, Sam, she's just very protective. She's really a sweet dog once you get to know her."

"It's okay, I was just…startled a bit is all." Sam said, trying to regain his composure.

"Sure, whatever you say." I said sarcastically, but nicely. I patted Luna's head once more and stepped away. "Benny, we really should get going, we have to leave early tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Benny just waves it off, like she does. I roll my eyes, but smile anyway. Sam and I walk around to the driver's side of the jeep. We stopped by my door and I turned to Sam.

"I had a really great time tonight. It was fun hanging out with you and Dean."

"Good, cause I feel the same. Uhm, do you think I could, possibly, get your number? I'd really like to be able to talk to you again sometime." Sam asked, a bit nervously. Aw, he's so cute when he's nervous. _Hey brain, what did I tell you about shutting up?_

"Sure, I'd like to talk to you again too." I wrote my cell phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him, and then I started digging in my bag for my car keys. "Why is it that every time I need to find something in this darn thing it's always at the very bottom?" Sam chuckled at my ranting.

I finally found my keys, but, of course, I dropped them. Great, embarrass myself in front of the good looking nice guy.

"Dang it."

"Oh, I'll get those," he said.

"No, it's okay." I insisted.

We both bent down to get them and when my hand was a good half a foot up from them they shot up and into my hand. Oh crap. Not good.

My eyes went wide in shock. I looked over at Sam, whose face was close to mine and had, what was probably, the same expression of shock on his face as mine.

"Uhm…nice meeting you Sam," I quickly said. I unlocked the door of the jeep, got in, and started it up.

"Benny! We're leaving!" I shouted at her from inside.

She looked at me in confusion, "But-"

"Now!" I cut her off.

She quickly got into the car, still confused, and I sped out of the parking lot. I looked into the mirror and saw Sam looking at us, still with that look on his face. _This is so not good._

(Okay, you all know what to do, rate and review! ^_^)


	3. What's Your Story?

_**Disclaimer: Hey people, thanks for the awesome reviews, they are greatly appreciated! Here is the second chapter, hope you all like it, and please keep reviewing! ^_^**_

After driving for about a half hour, with Benny trying to get me to tell her what the heck was going on, I finally pulled over on the side of the deserted back road I was going on and I told her what happened with the keys.

"I hate this stupid ability some people claim to be a gift. It does nothing but ruin everything." I said with my head in my hands.

"It'll be okay Kat," Benny said, trying to reassure me.

"I doubt it. I wish I could just get rid of it, or at least control it so stuff like that wouldn't happen. It totally ruined a great night, and when Sam looked at me…it was like he knew something."

I heard Benny sigh, "I think it's because he did."

I lifted my head up and looked at her, "What? What are you talking about?"

"When Dean and I were checking out his car I sorta saw inside the back seat. By accident of course."

"Of course."

"Anyway, when I looked I saw an open duffel bag. In it where a couple guns, some knives, and salt. Kat, they're hunters."

Wow, didn't see that one coming. "What?" Then I groaned and pressed my forehead onto the steering wheel. "This is just peachy. Dean probably knows by now what happened. They probably think I'm a demon or something."

"Since when are you the melodramatic one? I don't think they'd come to that conclusion."

"Why not? Telekinesis is something almost all demons are known to have. Other than me, how many people have we met that can make things move with their minds? I'll tell you how many, none!" I said. Man, I was so frustrated I just started my head against the steering wheel.

"You know you lose a hundred calories an hour by doing that?" Benny stated.

The comment was so random and out of place it made me stop and look at her strangely.

"Knew that'd get you to stop. Just stop freaking out alright? If you freak out, I'll start freaking out, the dog will probably start freaking out from it all, and it will do nothing but give us really bad headaches and a dire need for ice cream."

I laughed at her rant, not able to help myself, which was most likely her goal in the first place.

"There, now, it's gonna be okay, we'll figure things out, we always do."

"How?" I asked her.

"We're going to get some info on those guys and I knew just the place to start and who to ask." Benny stated.

I thought for a minute, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Then the little light bulb finally clicked on. "Oooh. Why didn't I think of that?"

Benny grinned, "Because we share a brain and I have it at eh moment. Now let's stop somewhere, get some sleep, and then we can head on over."

"Alright," I agreed. I started the car back up and drove on.

We found a nice, cheap, motel about 20 minutes later and, luckily, they allowed pets, so Luna was able to sleep in the room too, instead of in the car.

I wasn't able to get much sleep though; I was too busy worrying about several different things at once. I was probably overreacting about the whole thing, but I knew hunters and they hunt **anything **that was supernatural or had supernatural qualities, which I most certainly had. Gah, this is such a pain.

I did manage to get some sleep before we left the motel at about noon the next day. Benny was driving now, we had been on the road for a couple of hours and I just couldn't resist doing something to make it a tad more entertaining, for me that is.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. Benny didn't say anything though, so I waited a few seconds.

"Are we there yet?" Benny sighed, but continued to ignore me.

I waited a bit longer then…"Are we there yet?"

"What do you think?" Benny asked, not able to take it anymore. I love messing with her. Hey, I did say this was more entertaining for me than her.

I, exaggeratedly, looked around at the scenery then turned back to her, "No."

"Then we aren't there yet."

"Alright." I waited a second. "How about now?"

"Shut up." Benny said and I laughed.

She glanced over at me, "Glad you're in a better mood."

"I figured I'd save the panic attack for later when we find out just how deep we're in this time." She did a half shrug and nod and we sat in a comfortable slice for a while.

About another hour or so our destination finally came in sight. I was really glad to see the old cabin, it'd been a while since we last saw Bobby Singer, so I'm sure he'll be happy to see us too. I'd known Bobby since I was little; he and my parents were old friends, so he was practically family to me and Benny. After my parents died he really helped out and looked out for us, he was like a second father to me. Also, he knew just about every other hunter, so getting some information on Sam and Dean…whatever their last names were, shouldn't be too difficult.

We pulled up in front of the place and got out of the Jeep. I opened the door and let Luna jump out and run around the yard.

"It's pretty quiet. Think he's even here?" I asked.

"One way to find out," Benny said, so we went to the front door, which was locked, so I took out the spare key he gave us and went in.

"Bobby?" I called out, but got no answer. We looked around a bit more, but we couldn't find him.

"Well, guess we'll just have to wait for him until he gets back." Benny said before she placed herself into one of the chairs. I figured I'd do the same and sat on the couch to relax and wait.

After about ten minutes we heard a car pull up to the house, but instead of hearing just one door open and close, we heard two. Benny and I looked at each other, sharing confused expressions. Another thing that confused, and set us on the alert, was that there were two males voices, neither one sounding like Bobby, so we did what any self-respecting hunter did in a situation like this, we pulled out our guns. We stayed in the living room and waited for whoever it was to come in.

We heard the door open and the two people walked in. _Crap, should have locked the door. _I started to move, slowly, with my gun ready, towards the front entrance. I was behind the wall between the two areas so I wasn't seen. Unfortunately, I forgot that Bobby was a bit of a messy person, and my foot banged on something large and wooden, scrapping it on the floor. _Shoot! _

The two people acted fast and so did Benny and I. They came around the corner and had guns of their own trained on us and ours on them. _Wait a minute…what the heck? _It was Sam and Dean! _What are they doing here? _

"What are you two doing here?" Dean demanded. Stole the words right out of my mouth, the jerk_. _

"We could ask you the same thing," Benny retorted.

"We have more right to be here than you do." I added in.

"What? You two broke in here!" Dean exclaimed.

"We did not! You were the ones that just barged in!" I said back.

"Barged? The door was unlocked, obviously, by you." Dead said.

"What the hell is going on?" A new voice shouted.

"Bobby, we caught these two breaking in," Dean told him, not taking his eyes or gun off us, nor ours off them.

"I told you, moron, we didn't break in, we happen to have a key," I snapped.

"What?" Sam said, sounding surprised.

_Oh, so he __**can**__ speak. _

"You all are morons. Now, put those guns away before I take switches to all four of your hides." The guys lowered theirs slowly, but Benny and I were slower, and Bobby noticed.

"Benjamina. Katherine. Now." Ew, full names, never good. So we obeyed.

"Now, let's all go sit down and try and figure all this mess out." Bobby said and we all walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Alright, first things first. Girls, why are you here?" Bobby asked.

"Well…" I started.

"We needed information." Benny finished.

"On?" Bobber persisted.

Benny just pointed to Sam and Dean across from us.

"I see. What about you two?" He asks the boys now.

"Information." Sam simply says.

"On what?" Bobby asked, but seeming to already anticipate the answer.

Dean nods towards us, "Them."

"Uh-huh. Might I ask why?"

"Because she could be a demon." Dean said, looking towards me. I knew they'd think that.

"Ah, it happened again, didn't it Kat?" Bobby asked, understanding some things now.

"Yeah, it did." I answered. "And I'm not a demon, just very unlucky." I said to Dean.

"You're another one then," Sam said, seeming to realize something.

"Another what?" I asked, getting confused. So much confusion today, mmhmm.

"A psychic." Sam answered. _Huh?_

"Excuse me, a what?"

"A psychic or, at least, someone with special abilities, gifts, whatever you want to call them."

"More of a curse than a gift if you ask me," I muttered.

"You're saying there are others that can do stuff like Kat?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure exactly how many, but there are others." Sam said.

"So, I guess I'm not the lone freak I thought I was." Of course, though, when I said that I got a punch in the arm from Benny. She always did that when I called myself a freak or anything similar, so I decided not to argue with her about it at the moment and settled for a glare, which she returned, then turned back to Sam, "How do you know about all of this?" I asked him.

"I'm the same way. I get premonitions, visions, of things before they happen."

"Hmm, that must come in handy," I commented.

He gave a small smile, "Not as much as you think."

"Oh. Know how that goes."

"At least we got that out of the way." Bobby said, "So what did you girls need information on those two for?" he asked, gesturing to Sam and Dean.

"We needed to find out who they were. Benny found out they were hunters so we needed to know who we were dealing with in case they came to the conclusion they obviously did come to and tried what they did before, try to kill us."

"You mean to tell me you all don't even know each others last names?" Bobby asked.

That confused all of us.

"Should we?" Dean asked.

"I'm not so sure about you boys, but the girls should."

"We should?" Benny said.

"We've never met them before we did at the bar the other night," I said.

"Mmhmm, I guess I'd best get introductions out of the way then." Bobby said, "Benjamina Burton. Katherine Lucas. Sam and Dean Winchester." He said, nodding at each of us individually.

_Wait a minute; did he just say what I think he said?_

Benny and I looked at each other in surprise and almost shock and then looked back at the guys.

"Winchester?" We asked at the same time.

Bobby answered us, "Yep."

"You're John's sons." I said. This surprised them.

"You knew our dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. We worked with him a few times." Benny told them.

"He was a nice guy. A tad crazy in some aspects, but nice." I added in.

Dean nodded in agreement to the last part.

"Where is he anyway? We haven't seen him in months." Benny inquired. That brought on an uneasy, which made me expect the answer wasn't something we'd want to hear.

"He…um…he died a couple months ago." Sam told us. _Yep, knew it wasn't going to be anything good._

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and Sam just nods and the uneasy silence continues for a while until Dean decides to break it.

"Well, now that we have everything cleared up, how about some dinner?"

When Dean said this Benny got a look in her eyes like she had an idea, and, knowing her like I did, I doubted it was going to be something I was going to like.

"Sounds good, Dean. There's a diner a few miles from here, why don't you and I go, get the food, and bring it back here?" Benny suggested. I knew it.

"_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Don't listen to my friend and her stupid ideas. Please say no." _I chanted in my head.

"Sure, why not, we can get back to what we were talking about at the bar." Dean said. _Darn him. _

"Sweet." Benny smiled, turned to me, still smiling, and I just stared back, making sure my message was clear, "I'll get you back for this," but, of course, she just went on smiling. _Oh yeah, she's dead._

"What do you want me to bring you back?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Chicken sandwich and onion rings."

"Sam, Bobby, what do you guys want?" Dean asked them.

"Burger and fries," Sam answered.

"Not sure what I want. Hmm. Why don't I just go with you two and decide when we get there." Bobby said.

_No! He was my last hope! *Sigh.* It's not that I don't like Sam, but…come on! We were ready to kill each other earlier, things will be awkward! _

"Alright." Dean said, and then looked at me and Sam, "You two sure you don't just want to come along and all of us just eat there?"

_Yes! Thank you! I knew I liked him for a reason. _

I opened my mouth to say we'd go instead of stay when…

"No, we'll just wait here." Sam said before I could. _What? _

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we're sure." Sam said, again, before I could. _What gives him the right to answer for me? _

"Okay then, we'll see you guys later." Benny said, looking triumphant. _Darn her, again. _

They left and it was just me and Sam, still sitting at the kitchen table. Luna was lying down on the floor by my chair, having heard the commotion earlier and came in to guard me, having calmed down from it all when we did. I just stared down at the table, not wanting to talk, and not knowing what to say even if I did.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to be alone with me, especially after what happened earlier, but I wanted to talk to you and now seemed like a good chance, with everyone else out I thought you might be more comfortable.

It made a bit of sense I guess, and, darn it, I was curious about what he wanted to talk to me about that he didn't think I'd want to talk about in front of the others. I sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked quickly, standing up too.

"Well, if this is about my comfort we're going to go where I am most comfortable talking," I said.

"Okay."

"Good." I whistled and Luna stood up and followed as I led us towards the back door and out.

"This is comfort to you? Bobby's scrap yard?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Yep. When I was younger and my parents would bring me here with them I always had fun playing around back here, and…I don't know, I just like it." I explained.

Sam nodded, seeming to understand some. We found a good place on the ground and sat down facing each other.

"Okay, so, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He was quiet for a little while, seeming to be getting his thoughts together and where to start the conversation.

"When did it start? The telekinesis, I mean." He asked.

"About a year ago, not long after I turned 22. It was…definitely an experience discovering it, that's for sure." I said, laughing dryly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. How did it happen for you?" he asked.

"At first it was small stuff, like I'd move my hand a certain way and little things near me would move closer. I thought it was weird, but I didn't really think much of it other than that. But one day I was cleaning my guns and checking my knives, and, well one of my bigger knives was about three feet from me and I just, sort of, glanced at it and it came right to my hand, unfortunately, blade first.

"It came really fast, almost slicing right through my hand. Benny comes back to the hotel room we were in, sees all the blood, and starts freaking out. I was pretty much in shock by what happened. It tried to pass it off, thinking, hoping, that maybe it was something else that did it. Benny didn't buy it that it was a spirit or something that had done it, apparently she's a lot more observant than I give her credit for. She noticed what was going on, with the things moving to me on their own. We did a few things, tests, and found out it was me making them move and a few pieces of the puzzle that is my screwed up life started to come into place." I finished. "What about you? What's your story?" I asked.

"It's sort of similar to yours really. After I turned 22, like you, I started to get these really bad headaches and having these…really strange, yet vivid, dreams, they were more like nightmares really. I would see things like people being killed before it happens. It was…a definite shock to say the least."

"Yeah. I guess the only good thing is the fact that we didn't have to go through it all alone. You had Dean and I had Benny."

"What about your parents? Where are they?" He asked.

"They died, about four years ago, in a 'car accident,' at least, that's what the police report said." I told him with bitterness in my voice.

"It wasn't really an accident." It was more of a statement than a question.

I shook my head. "It was only made to look like one. It was a demon that did it. He made sure they couldn't get out of the car, made it crash into a tree, and burned it. There was hardly anything left of them when the fire was put out." I said it quietly, trying to hold back tears of anger and sadness.

"Where you there? When it happened?" he asked in a soft voice and I shook my head. "Then how do you know what happened?" He asked, a bit confused.

"Because the demon that killed them told me."

_**(Woo! Done with chapter two and it's a long one, wow, ten pages. Please, rate and review, I'm working on the next chapter now and it should be out as soon as possible. ^_^) **_


	4. So Confused

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Winchester boys, but I am not giving up yet! I would like to thank the wonderful readers who rated and reviewed the last chapters, YOU ALL ROCK! You know who you are. ^_^ Here is the now, at long last, complete chapter 3, rate, review, read, enjoy. Not necessarily in that order. **_

"The demon told you?"

I nodded, "The day after it happened. It was late and I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I knew I probably shouldn't have been out alone, but, at the time, I didn't really care. The street I was on was completely deserted, at least it had been until I looked up and nearly ran into this man. It took me a second to realize he wasn't human, what gave him away were his eyes."

"What color were they?" Sam interrupted, like the answer was very important.

"Yellow." It was quiet for a second. "You know him don't you?" I asked, having seen a look on his face when I'd answered him as if he did know.

"Yes, and believe me when I say that I know what you're going through and what you're feeling. He's killed a lot of people I cared about too." Sam said.

"I doubt you know how I feel." I told him, not meaning to sound so harsh, but I didn't believe him, and how could he know? Nobody else did, nobody understood.

"You feel like it was your fault, that if you had done more you could have saved them. You fell like everyone you care about will die because of you, because of what you can do." The expression on my face must have told him that he was right, because he was, and I didn't know what to say about that.

"Kat, that's exactly how I felt, how I still feel. He killed my mother when I was six months old, trying to get me. He killed my girlfriend a year ago because of me, so I do understand."

"How can anything find so much pleasure in ruining peoples' lives? What did we do to deserve it?" I asked miserably. Why did we deserve to lose so much? Why did it hate us so much?

"I wish I knew, Kat."

We sat in silence again for a while.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked after a couple minutes.

"Don't know. Dean's probably explaining every single detail about the Impala to Benny." He said, obviously trying to lift the depressed air around us.

I laughed lighting, "You two seem so different, it's almost hard to believe you're brothers."

Sam laughs too and nods, "I know what you mean. Sometimes it's even hard for me to believe, but I wouldn't trade him for anything…most of the time."

I laughed again, "I know how that goes. Most days I love Benny, she's, in every way other than DNA, my sister, but I swear there are some days I'd trade her for a doughnut." We both laughed. Wow, how long has it been since I've ever been remotely comfortable with anyone outside my "family"?

"Well, don't you two look cozy?"

We looked towards the back door where Dean was standing, smirking. "If you can tear yourselves away from each other your food's inside."

Sam looked at me, "This is one of those days."

I laughed, and the confused look on Dean's face made both of us laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Sam shook his head, still chuckling a bit, "Nothing, man."

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, very unconvinced.

"We'll be there in a minute," I told him.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled skeptically, the darn smirk creeping its way back onto his face, but he went back in.

Sam sighed and shook his head again, "Siblings, can't live with them-"

"Can't sell them on Ebay." I finished, smiling at him and he smiled back before standing up.

"Want to go inside and eat before they continue to make assumptions about what we're doing out here?" Sam asked.

"Sure," I answered, grabbing the hand he held out and he pulled me up.

"Thanks Sam, you know, for listening." I told him.

"No problem. Thank you for being wiling to talk to me, and if you ever need anything, or, you know, just want to talk again, I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thanks, again, Sam."

We walked a few steps towards the house when Sam put his hand on my arm and stopped me.

When I turned to face him his face was serious and he looked as if he just remembered something. "What is it?"

"Kat, when that demon came to you, did he say anything else to you after he told you about what happened to your parents?"

I was going to ask why he needed to know, but his expression stopped me and told me that it was important he know.

"He said that he had plans for me and al the children like me." I told him, getting sort of worried.

"Did he saw anything after that? What the plans were? Anything?"

I shook my head, "I asked what he meant, but he just…smiled and disappeared."

He looked disappointed at this and was quiet.

"Sam? Do you know what he meant at all? I asked him quietly.

"He has plans…for us, people like us."

"You mean other…psychics?" I still wasn't used to the word being a reference to myself, so I had a bit of difficulty saying it.

He nodded, "He's said the same thing to me."

"And you don't know what the plans are either, do you."

He shook his head, "No, but they can't be anything good."

I nodded and we were quiet again.

After a bit, Sam gives me a small smile, which seemed somewhat forced, "Come on, let's go inside now and eat." I nodded and we walked back into the house and the other three were back at the table, almost done with their food.

"That was a pretty long minute. What were you doing?" Dean asked, and I could tell he was trying not to grin.

"We were just talking, Dean." Sam said, sounding somewhat annoyed with his older brother.

"Uh-huh," he said, skeptically, again.

"You know, it is possibly for a guy and a girl to be alone for a period of time and just talk while still remaining fully clothed. Just because you're unable to do that doesn't mean your brother is." I retorted.

Benny and Bobby laughed, Sam did too, and, I wasn't sure if I imagined it or not, but I think his face turned a bit red.

Dean looked like he was going to say something, but just decided to shut up and eat his food, so Sam and I sat down to eat.

We all just sat around and talked for a few hours. It reminded me so much of when the four of us had done the same thing at the bar when we first met, but now, I could tell, it was much more relaxed than even then. I hadn't noticed at the time, but there had been a slight air of tension, everyone being sure to watch what they said so as not to let anything slip that shouldn't, but that wasn't there now, we knew each others secrets, who we were and what we did, and, I had to admit, I liked it.

"Well, it's getting late, we should get going." I said.

"Us too. We've got places to go, things to kill," Dean said.

"Hey now, why don't you all just stay here for the night and leave in the morning? I've got the room." Bobby offered.

I looked at Benny who just shrugged in a "sure, why not" way.

"You sure?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah. I've got the space, there's an extra room upstairs the girls can sleep in and you two can sleep down here in the living room."

"Okay," I said. No sense in arguing.

"Sounds good to me," Dean said too.

"Cool. Hey, Kat, let's go out to the car and get our bags." Benny said.

"Alright and we went outside to the car.

"So, did you have a good time while we were out?" She asked casually, too casually.

"Yes." I answered warily.

"You **and **Sam had a good day?" She asked.

"Yes, we both did."

She was suddenly serious, "All you two did was talk right?"

"Yes, Benny, all we did was talk, I said so earlier."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure."

"Benny, I'm a big girl now, I can be home alone with an attractive guy and not get into any trouble."

"Yeah, last time you told me that I had to cut the attractive guy's head off." Benny grins at the memory, "Salt and burn."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let me rephrase that. I can **usually** stay home alone with an attractive guy and not get into **much** trouble. Besides, that wasn't my fault. How as I supposed to know he was a vampire?"

"He was flippen pale!"

"So are you," I retorted and she just grinned, to which I just rolled my eyes, again.

"Shut up." She said.

"Boy, aren't we full of irony tonight."

"Dude, I'm FULL of irony, it's IRON that I'm having trouble with." She said as we walked back to Bobby's house with our bags.

"I could give you a couple of the iron bullets and you could eat them." I offered playfully.

She glared at me, "I already have an issue with our 'dental plan' and I don't need to give you an excuse to get my under laughing gas again."

"You volunteered."

"Volunteered my butt! You and Bobby dragged me into the torture chamber that they called 'an office'!" she exclaimed.

"Your wisdom teeth were infected and they needed to be pulled out. It wasn't that bad."

"'It wasn't that bad," she mocked and made a sound close to a growl, "You know I hate doctors! With reason too!"

"I know." I said, trying to calm her down.

She looked at me before opening the door, "If it wasn't for that one trickster and his love for torture it would've been easier, but noooo."

"Since when is anything we do easy?" I asked.

She leans on the door and thinks, "Eating? Wait, that's me, never mind."

"That's because you're always hungry, Benny." I said to her.

"Yeah, but you don't see me going all cannibalistic do ya? No." She says and then opened the door.

"If you did I'd start to get really worried and have to cut you back on your Sweeney Todd intake."

"But you can't do that! 'Sides, I'd be more on the provider side rather than the consumer side of that operation, you know that I don't like human flesh. I don't even like meat pies! You cannot deprive me of a mad barber! You can't! The humor, Kat! The humor must be in my life! Without the humor I'll become Sweeney! How suitable my name would be, eh?" She ranted. She rants a lot; it's something you get used to after a while.

"Do we even want to know what you two are talking about?" Dean asked, obviously having heard some of the rant.

"Sweeney Todd, the best freakin' musical ever. The only one I'll ever watch. You know why?" Benny asked.

"No, but I have a feeling we're all going to find out," Dean said.

"Wow, you actually have feelings." She says and finds a seat away from him, but where they can continue possible conversation.

"What kind of insult is that?" He asked.

"I'm just saying, you look like the kind of guy who's…Mr. Tough-Guy. 'Feelings? What are those?'" She says in her impersonation of a gruff, many voice, and looks at him, as if studying him. "But, as usually, you're probably just as soft as the rest of us on the inside…perhaps softer…like a teddy bear or a pillow." She then looks at Sam, who, like me, was watching the scene with amusement. "I'm sorry you have to be related to him, I truly am. It must be a pain in the butt sometimes. But, I also envy you for having such a very good man to be your brother."

When she finished she stood up and turned to Bobby, "Upstairs, right?"

"Yeah," he answered.

She nodded and headed upstairs, her army duffel bag over her shoulder.

Dean sat in his chair, very confused. "I'm not sure whether I was just insulted or complimented."

"I think it might have been a bit of both." Sam said.

"So, I'm unfeeling, but still a good guy?" Dean asked, still confused.

"Pretty much," I answered.

"AND, an uneducated man on the wonderful works in the art world! Yet, very thoughtful. How did that happen?" Benny calls down before going into the room and closing the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Sam said.

"Yeah, that's Benny for you, interesting." I said, smiling a bit. "I think I'll head upstairs now too, good night guys."

I heard three various 'good nights' as I walked up the stairs with my bag on my shoulder and into the room Benny and I were sharing.

"Got myself into trouble didn't I?" Benny asked, almost smug, when I got in.

"Sort of," I said.

"Dude, there's only two ways of getting in trouble with it comes to Bobby. Trust me on this, I'm a pro. There's 'you're so dead,' or 'I don't think he'll say anything because he's laughing too hard.' Now, which do I have to do? Worry about my hide or worry about Bobby's health?"

"I'll let you know when he stops finding it all so darn hilarious."

"Was that sarcasm?" She asked.

"What do you think?" I replied.

"'Cause, I'm the sarcastic one."

"I thought I was." I said.

"Well, now I'm confused."

"There's a lot of that going around."

"Ah, don't they have shots for it by now?"

"Maybe. Want to get one and see if it works?"

"You know how I am about needles; it has to have ink for a tattoo or no deal. Didn't we just go over my issue with those in white lab coats?" She thinks for a second, "Yeah, right before the Sweeney Todd thing…I didn't expect a full circle effect. I demand a re-do!" she exclaimed.

"A re-do? Of what? I asked her.

"The conversation of course. We'll go right back down and start the whole absurd thing over again…okay, no, let's not. How about next time?"

"Sure, next time we'll be sure to avoid all coming in full circle things."

"There a go again with the sarcasm! Look, when I was created I agreed upon the older sibling clause, in which, I have full right to use sarcasm."

"I've been an older sister too, so I still get rights to be sarcastic."

"Yeah, but the contract was changed when Mom and Dad took me in. Look, I know you can take care of yourself and everything, but I still have to look after you and that requires me having sarcasm."

"Well, being a younger sister requires sarcasm to deal with the older sibling's sarcasm. Besides, I don't need a babysitter all the time, Benny."

"I know. You're not a baby and I'm not a babysitter. I'm more of a save your butt…er."

"Save your butter?" I asked.

"I mean, as a savior, but not all sacrilegious. The save your butter thing was all I could think of, especially since I am, in no way, a hero."

"You've saved plenty of people."

"Ah, but, my dear sister, I cannot save myself. How many times have I almost died?" She asked.

"The same amount of times as me," I responded.

"That you know of," she muttered. I decided to ignore her comment.

"Doesn't matter anyway. I still say that the reason you keep almost getting killed is because you just won't listen to me and agree that it's my fault. Me and my bloody curse." I said.

"Oh, come on Kat. It's not your fault! I even admitted I'm a poor savior of my own sorry butt. Don't be kicking yourself in the butt again." She said to me, sounding a bit frustrated.

"Fine, here are some examples, one: mom and dad."

"Not your fault. The yellow eyed demon is a total jerk who wants you to have that "you're the cause of their deaths" thought stuck in your head, thus majorly screwing you up. But, here's a newsflash for you, you're not at fault. In fact, between the two of us, you're the most innocent one," Benny replies nonchalantly.

"What about Grace?"

Benny sits in an arm chair, one leg hanging off the arm and a lollipop she got out of her bag in hand. "The same. I bet the sucker would've killed me if it weren't for my awesomeness." She grins smugly and pops the sucker into her mouth.

"That's not funny," I said.

Benny's face goes serious. "With Gracie? No, it's not funny whatsoever. You have to remember, I loved Grace too." She rolled up her sleeve and revealed her tattoo of a little girl with a teddy bear and the name Grace underneath. "I've already lost two younger siblings. I want revenge too, but I don't want to end up losing you as well." Then she angrily shoves her sucker back into her mouth.

"I'm surprised you haven't broken a tooth yet by doing that." I said, deciding to change the subject.

She just took out her sucker, stuck her tongue out at me, and put her candy back in place.

"So mature," I said, laughing lightly. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, night Benny."

"Night Kat."

Surprisingly, I fell asleep pretty quickly, even with all of the different thoughts going through my head all at once. But, just because falling asleep had been easy didn't mean the rest of my sleep was. All of those thoughts I mentioned before decided to manifest themselves as in my dreams. Some of the dreams weren't so bad, other were…well…let's just say they definitely didn't help ease any of my guilt, sadness, and anger about certain past events, but, for the most part, quite a few of the dreams were, excluding those bad ones I talked about, made me feel utterly confused, confused about some things and a certain guy who was asleep just down the stairs from me, and it wasn't Bobby or Dean.

Alright, I admit it; I might have a small crush on Sam. Great, just what I need, like my life isn't confusing enough as it is. _Sigh. _

Five minutes later, at least that's what it felt like to me, it was probably closer to five or six hours later, when Bobby came into the room and woke us up.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties."

Benny, who was asleep on the other side of the room, and I groaned. We weren't exactly what you'd call 'morning people.'

"What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"Almost seven," Bobby answered.

We groaned again.

"Come on, the boys are already awake."

I sighed, "Fine, we're up." He left the room and I sat up and stretched, hearing various pops from my arms and back. I looked over and saw Benny still buried under her covers. "Come on Ben, I don't wanna have to drag you out."

"You go, use the bathroom and get ready and what not, I'll stay here and you wake me when you're done." She mumbled from under her blankets.

"Alright," I agreed, lazy bum. (But said with the utmost affection hermana ^_^)

After we finished getting ready we went downstairs into the kitchen where the guys were.

"Good morning," Sam said as we walked in. He was obviously more of a morning person than we were, weirdo. (Again, said with affection ^_^)

"That's an oxymoron." Benny said, still a bit tired.

I nodded my agreement. What? It is!

"Finally, someone who agrees," Dean said before taking a drink of his coffee.

I let Luna out the door so she could run around and do her business and then I got myself some breakfast.

"So, you all know where you're headin' next?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, got us a case and I can't wait to get out on the open road again," Dean answered.

"Us too, and it's a ways away so we have to be leaving soon." I said.

Was it just me or did Sam look a bit disappointed when I said that? Before I could be sure the look was gone.

Breakfast passed quickly, almost too quickly it seemed, and soon Benny and I were loading our bags back into the Jeep.

"If you have any problems or…anything, just give me a call." Sam said as I programmed his number into my phone.

"I will," I said smiling.

"And, you know, be careful."

"I will, and you too, you know, be careful and call if you need anything," I said sincerely.

"I will," he said, starring at me with those dark eyes of his.

Why did this feel harder to do than it should? I mean, com eon! I've only known the guy a couple of days and saying goodbye felt like one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. _Sigh. _Maybe my hormones and what not will get back in order after we leave and get into our new case.

"You two take care of yourselves and don't get into any trouble."

Bobby's voice startled me, and, if I was right, Sam as well, out of the almost trance-like state.

"When have we ever gotten into trouble?" Benny asked with a grin on her face as she came to stand next to me by the Jeep.

"A shorter list would be the number of times the two of you haven't gotten into some sort of trouble wherever you go." Bobby said.

"Oh, you're over exaggerating, we'll be fine, Bobby." I told him.

"Yep. Well, see ya Bobby, later guys." Benny said to Sam and Dean before she climbed into the passenger's side of the Jeep.

I whistled and opened the back door and soon saw Luna running towards us and jump into the Jeep before I closed the door.

I smiled at the three men, "See ya."

They said their goodbyes and I walked around the Jeep to the driver's side door. Just before I got in Sam and I made eye contact one more time for a couple of seconds, then I got in, started it up, and we drove off away from the house.

"I have an inkling that you've changed your mind." Benny said, a sly look was on her face when I glanced over at her.

"About what?"

"About that whole 'being perfectly content with being single for the rest of your life' thing."

"Shut up." I remarked.

She just shrugged, "Fine, but you know I'm right."

_Yeah, I do._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Third Person POV MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I know that look."

Sam blinked out of his daze as he was starring at the Jeep as it drove off and looked at Bobby.

"What look?" He asked, confused.

"The one you've had on Katherine since last night."

"Aww, my baby brother's got a crush," Dean said grinning.

"Shut up, I do not." Sam said to him.

"Doesn't matter, she'd sworn off men last I heard," Bobby commented.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Chalk it up to bad past experiences." Bobby said.

"That reminds me, we hardly know anything about them. They seem to know enough about us to satisfy them from what they must have learned from dad, but I'm curious and it would be good to know more since Sammy obviously wants to stay in touch with one of them." Dean finished smirking a little.

Bobby sighed, contemplating. "I thought you wanted to get going," he said.

"We've got time." Dean retorted.

Bobby sighed again, "Alright, let's go inside then."

The three walked back into the house and into the kitchen to sit t the table.

"Before I start, Sam, what did you and Kat talk about last night after me, Dean, and Benny left?"

"Uhm, we talked about when she first started to notice her abilities, when she and Benny first met dad, and, uh, what happened to her parents." Sam answered.

"She did?" Bobby asked, sounding somewhat shocked.

"Yeah."

"What? What happened to her parents?" Dean asked, wanting to be in the loop.

"The same demon that killed mom, dad, and Jess killed her parents a few years ago," Sam told him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I'm surprised she told you. Normally, those girls don't trust anyone. Sure, they'll give people a chance to see if they can be trusted, but they're not usually as quick to make that decision as they seem to have made with you."

"Maybe because we're hunters too," Dean suggested.

"That would, normally, make them less likely to trust, or even like you so quickly."

"They don't seem to have a problem with you," Sam commented.

"That's because I've known Benny since she was 16 and Kat since the day she was born."

"Where're they from?" Dean asked.

"Kat and her family had a house just outside Chicago, but you know how it goes, traveled a lot, working cases."

"So her parents had always been hunters?" Sam asked.

"Yep, hunting has been in Kat's family for a long time. William and Isabella, they were good at what they did and did a good job training the girls too."

"What about Benny?" Dean questioned.

"Benny, now, she didn't know much about the supernatural world until she moved in with the Lucas's when she was 16." Bobby said.

"She was a runaway?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no. Now, Benny was actually born in Ireland, and that's where her family lived until she was about 3 or 4 and moved to America to a small town in the middle on Illinois."

"I thought she had a bit of an accent," Dean commented.

"Yep, anyways, Benny and her father didn't exactly have a good relationship, he was an ex-marine and was very controlling, never thought she was good enough, mainly because he had always wanted a son, not a daughter, which he finally got a few years later. Though, about 3 years later, when Benny was about 13, he mother was killed by, what Benny said when we first met her, 'a man with yellow eyes.'"

"The demon killed her mother? Why?" Sam asked.

"We don't know. This all put even more strain on the family, so much so that one day, while she was at school, her father shot and killed himself and his 3 year old son. After that she just left that town, lived on her own for about 3 years, until she and Kat ran into each other when she was 16 and Kat was 14. Instant bond between Benny and the Lucas's, especially with Kat, so they took her in." Bobby told them.

"So it was just the two of them after Kat's parents died." Dean commented.

"No, at least, not at first." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

Bobby sighed, "A couple years before they died Will and Isabella had another baby, a girl they named Grace. She was a pistol that one and loved following Kat and Benny around. When their parents died Kat dropped out of college and got custody of Grace who was three at the time."

"What ever happened to her?" Dean asked.

Bobby sighed again, "well, a year after their parent's deaths, it was just Kat at the house with Grace asleep upstairs and the demon decided to pay a visit. He said he wanted her to help him, to join him and that is she didn't something 'unimaginable' would happen. She refused and tried to fight him. As you can imagine that didn't work too well. She said she wasn't out long, but when she came to he was gone. She ran to Grace's room to make sure she was okay, but, when she got there, Grace was gone."

"The demon took her." Sam stated more than asked.

Bobby nodded, "She was nearly in hysterics when she called me. When Benny and I finally got her to calm down we started searching."

"Did you ever find her?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded again, "Well, I didn't, I wish I had though. Unfortunately, Kat found her first." He paused for a second. "Her body was…in an old dumpster…mutilated…almost beyond recognition."

"God," Sam breathed out.

"That's basically, what drives 'em, for Benny it's more for revenge, with Kat it's a mixture of that and guilt. She still blames herself for it all, claiming it's all her fault, no matter how many times we have tried to tell her otherwise. They're both good fighters. Strong, stubborn as hell, but good girls who had a bunch of bad crap happen to them that they didn't deserve." He stopped for a bit again, "So, anything else you two wanna know?"

"No…I think we're good." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said, and they were all quiet for a while, Sam and Dean absorbing all they had learned.

"Well, we should get going." Dean finally said, breaking the silence.

They stood up from the table, Dean went on out and Sam hung back a bit with Bobby as they walked out.

"Now, normally, I'd rather you didn't get any ideas of getting too involved with Katherine. She's been thought a lot, and most guys don't want somebody with so much baggage and the girls just end up getting hurt in the end."

"Don't forget who you're talking to here, Bobby. I've got plenty of baggage myself; I'm not exactly in any position to judge." Sam said with a slight, self mocking, smile.

"I know." They're both quiet again for a second, and then Bobby breaks the silence this time. "You know, there have been times, where I'd see the girls one day and you two about the next and I would think that you and Katherine could possibly be good for each other. Now, I'm curious, what **do **you think of her?" Bobby asked.

Sam shrugged, "I don't know. I like her. She's smart, fun, beautiful…" he paused, "and she understands, better than anyone. She's so easy to talk to and…" Sam trailed off and blushed a bit at the look Bobby was giving him.

"Yeah, she does tend to have that effect on people. Just…if you do try anything, remember this, if you do anything to hurt her in any way I won't hesitate to string you up by your eyelids." Bobby said seriously.

Sam smiled, "Noted, and don't worry, for the time being we're just gonna be friends, and I'm more than happy with that." _Although, if she decides that maybe we could be more than that I'm sure I wouldn't be too against that, _Sam thought. _Ugh, I wish my brain would just shut up, _he mentally groaned at his last thought.

"Good, now get going and don't do anything to stupid," Bobby said to Sam and Dean when Sam got into the car.

"We make no promises." Dean said, smirking, and they drove off.

_**(Finally! Chapter 3 finished! And it's a long one, took me a while to complete. I am now working on chapter 4; the episodes are now coming into play! YAY! Heehee, rhymed. Anyways, please rate and review! Oh, and if you all are wondering what the deal is with the M's they're just breaks in needed, and other things just didn't work so I am just using M's, or whatever letter I feel like that day.) **_


	5. Like Children

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, just the OCs.. Warner Brothers owns everything else, BUT, I am still persistent and hope to one day own Sam and give Dean to Dee and a gift, cause she's my sis and I'm nice like that. ^_^ Anyways, here is the new chapter, enjoy. First, I want to send a special thanks to those who have reviewed this story, you know who you are, and you rock!

"I didn't even know we were getting new transfers," the doctor who ran the local hospital morgue in Red Lodge said.

"Well our Chief Resident back at our previous hospital didn't tell us we were being transferred and were to start working tonight until just yesterday," I explained.

"Chances are you'll find out about us in a day or two. Our C.R. is…up there in age ya know? Forgets a lot of things, fortunately he's retiring soon," Benny finished.

He seemed to buy it and showed us the main office of the morgue, now all we had to do was find a reason for him to leave us alone for a few minutes so we could get into the examining room and check out the severed head they found around the area not too long ago.

"Okay, so this is just our little "office" area, I know it's not much, but there aren't too many of us down here."

"Yeah, not a lot of people find working in a morgue an ideal place for employment, but somebody has to do it." Benny said with a slight smirk.

"Mmhmm, it takes somebody with a little something…more to handle it," I said, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Uhm…y-yeah, I g-guess so," he stammered, his face red and flustered. Good, the more flustered the easier this'll be I do almost feel sorry for doing it to him though.

"So, think we can have a look at the examining room now?" I asked, still sounding flirty.

"O-of course just-"he was cut off when the front doors opened and closed. "Uhm, wait right here, I'll be back." And he went through the door we'd just go through. _Huh, easier than I thought it would be to get rid of him. _

Benny let out a laugh that sounded like she had been holding it in and I glared at her. "What?" She asked, trying to sound innocent and failing miserably.

"You know I hate doing that." I said.

"I know, but it was necessary."

"You could have done it then."

"Come on, you know I'm no good at flirting and looking all sweet and innocent, you're so much better at it than me. Plus, it's always fun to watch those poor fools trip over themselves when you do it," she retorted, smirk in place.

"Whatever, now come on, let's get in the examining room and check things out before he gets back," I said. Benny nodded in agreement and we slipped on in.

She scrunched up her nose, "Ugh, I hate the smell of hospitals."

"I know, we'll try to be quick so we can get out of here," I said as we looked around. I hated hospitals just as much as she did and wanted to get out as fast as we could.

"Hey, found it." Benny said when she found the container we were looking for.

We were going to open it up when we heard the door of the office open. _Dang it, he's back. _

I motioned with my head towards to door, gesturing that we should go back out. I really didn't want to explain why we were in there checking out a severed head. I'm sure we could have, I just didn't want to have to.

We were almost to the door when it opened and in stepped…definitely not who I expected.

Sam and Dean were wearing the same white lab coats that we were and the same shocked expressions as well.

"Kat? Benny? What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked.

"My guess would be the same reason why you're here. You checking out the murders and cow mutilations too?" I asked.

"Yeah, we think it could be a satanistic cult ritual of some sort." Sam answered.

"Makes sense." I said.

"That the latest head they found?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the container on the examining table.

"Yep," Benny answered.

"Let's check it out then, shall we." Dean said and we all gathered around the table.

"Those Satanists in Florida marked their victims, right?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah, on the forehead," he answered.

"So you think this victim will have some sort of marking too?" I asked.

"Possibly." Sam said.

"One way to find out." Dean said and pushed the container towards Sam. "Open it."

"Now way," Sam said and pushed it back.

"Wuss."

"Just open the darn thing," Benny exasperated.

"Alright, alright." Dean said and flipped the lid off the container, revealing the severed head of a young woman…who had no mark on her head.

"Now what?" Benny asked.

"Look in her mouth, see if the killer stuffed anything down her throat," Dean suggested.

"Okay, go ahead." Sam said.

"No, you can." Dean replied.

"What?"

"Come on. Put the lotion in the basket." Dean said with a grin, Sam sighed.

"And you call him the wuss," I muttered, to which Sam grinned at me, then his face went back to trying to keep all the contents of his stomach where they were, kinda like what I was doing, and he put his fingers into the girl's mouth, searching for anything.

"Dean, get me a bucket," he asked.

"Find something?" Benny asked.

"No, I'm gonna puke." He answered, the pulled his fingers out.

"Wait a minute, I think I saw something." Dean said and lifted the girl's upper lip over her gums where we saw a hole.

"What the…" then Dean pressed near the hole and a fang came out.

"A retractable set of vampire fangs." I said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean said, frustrated.

"This changes thing." Sam said.

"You think." Benny retorted.

I sighed, "Come on, we'd better go before that doctor comes back."

"Hmmm…I got it. Kat, you distract him while we sneak out." Benny suggested.

"What? Why?" I nearly shrieked.

"Sh! Because you're good at it and it'll make it easier for us to get out without being noticed." She said.

"I refuse."

Then we heard the door outside open.

"Too bad," she whispered and then shoved me out the door of the examining room, almost making me crash into the doctor from earlier, I think his name was Paul or something.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

"Uhm, what were you doing?" he asked, glancing over my shoulder towards the doors and then back at me, with a strange look on his face.

"Oh, I was just looking around until you got back." I answered smoothly, moving so that he wasn't facing the doors anymore.

"Where's…?" he started to ask.

"She got a phone call, had to leave, family emergency."

"Oh. Uhm, did you, by any chance, see a couple of guys here? They came in, saying one of the doctors, who is on vacation, was here looking for me, and I can't find them." He complained.

"Really? Weird. Haven't seen anyone since you left." I sighed mentally, _time to "distract." _"It gets really lonely down here when you're by yourself, I don't know how you've managed so long. Good thing we'll be working together now, we won't be so alone." I leaned back against the desk behind me, "Could even be fun." _Ugh, I hate this. _

A sound came from the examining room, it sounded like someone trying not to laugh. His head turned towards the doors, "What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, keeping my voice calm and sultry.

"I thought I heard something coming from in there." He started to turn towards the examining room, probably to check out the "mysterious noise."

I thought fast and put my hands on either side of his head, turning his face towards me. "You have beautiful eyes."

"I-I-I do?" He stammered out, face going red like before.

"Mmhmm. I've always had a thing for brown eyes." I said with a sweet smile.

"Uhm…m-my eyes are blue." _Oops. _

There was another sound from someone trying, and not doing a good job of it, to not laugh. _They're all gonna get it later. _

He turned his head back to the doors, "There it was agai-" I cut him off doing the only thing I could think of to do so that 1. he'd hopefully, forget about the noise, and 2. so the others could get out and leave while he was, hopefully, too distracted to notice, I kissed him.

He made a surprised noise but quickly got over the shock and got into it, a bit too into it. _I'm so gonna get her for this. _

I opened one of my eyes and saw the other three sneaking out. I glared at Benny and Dean, both looking like they were going to laugh, and Sam…actually, Sam didn't seem to find the situation funny at all. _Good, he's allowed to live. _

I waited a bit longer after they were gone, just to be safe, and then I broke us apart, both of us breathing heavily due to lack of oxygen.

"Wow." Was all he said.

I just nodded. _Yeah. "Wow" I'm so gonna need some heavy duty mouthwash. _

He looked like was about to say something when, hallelujah, my cell phone rang.

"One second. Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kat. My, you sound out of breath." Benny said. I could hear that darn smirk in her voice.

"Oh, hi. How are you?" I asked, when, really, all I wanted to say was "Shut up!"

"We're clear now, you can leave. Unless, of course, you're just having too much fun to do so…"

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that. I'll be right there. Bye." I said and hung up "I'm sorry, I have to go, emergency." I told the doctor…darn; wish I could remember the name.

"O-okay. C-could I c-call you sometime?" he asked, stammering, again.

"I'll call you instead. Bye." Then I got out of there as fast as I could, without arousing suspicion or anything.

Soon I was out and in the parking lot where Benny, Sam, and Dean were waiting.

"Mint?" Benny asked when I got to them, holding out a couple mints to me. I quickly snatched one and put it in my mouth.

"You so owe me big time."

"I figured."

"And who was the idiot that started laughing?" I asked, still very peeved, and had a pretty good idea of who the "idiot" was.

Dean tried to look repentant, but failed when the grin broke out on his face. "Sorry, it's just…it was really funny, especially when you got the guys eye color wrong." He and Benny started laughing and I glared at them again.

"Come on, I doubt he was that bad." Dean said.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, he was a -20." I said flatly.

Dean laughed again, "Alright, I'll buy you a drink then for having to suffer a negative 20 point make out session with a guy that works on dead people."

I rolled my eyes and just headed towards my Jeep. As I was walking I heard someone speed up and walk beside up beside me. "You okay?"

I looked up at Sam, a bit surprised, but it passed, "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Sure, they guy wasn't the best kisser I've met and my butt's a little sore from him latching onto it like it was a fricken life preserver, but we got what we went in there for, and that's all that really matters." I stated.

"That's not **all **that matters," he said.

I looked up at him, again, surprised. _Maybe he's just showing his gratitude for getting them out of there. _I thought. _Or could it be something else? Like, say, he cares and is a bit jealous of a certain doctor. _Said the increasingly annoying part of my brain. _Quiet! _

"Really, I'm okay, I'm used to doing that job, distract using my oh-so "feminine" ways." I laughed and shook my head, "Feminine, definitely not an accurate word used to describe me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he said somewhat quietly.

"Trust me, I would and I do." We stopped by the Jeep. "I can take a gun apart and put it back together practically blindfolded, but I don't know how to properly put on eyeliner."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither do I." Sam said smiling.

I laughed, "Cute."

Benny and Dean finally caught up with us, "Where to now?" I asked.

"There's a bar not far from here. We could ask around, see if anyone knows of anybody around here with vampirish behaviors." Dean answered.

Benny grins, "Go fig with you."

Dean looks at her, "What do you mean, "go fig with you'?"

"Oh, it's just that you seem the type to…scout out those places." Benny said with a shrug.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm a drunk?" Dean asked, sounding insulted.

"Not at the moment, no. But, you will be if someone doesn't stop you from getting drunk." Benny answered.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to take this from the chick who drinks only vodka and ale?"

Sam leaned down towards me, "They're arguing like an old married couple," he whispered to me.

I laughed quietly and nodded in agreement.

"I'm just saying that it's funny how you happen to find bars in, I'd bet, every town you stop in." Benny stated.

"They're good places to meet up at and find out things from the people/" Dean said defensively.

"So a hotel wouldn't suffice? Or a grocery store? No, I think you seek out those places in order to get your crutch, your buzz." She said.

"I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Oh pu-leeze, Dean. It's not like I haven't out-witted you before."

"Oh yeah? Name one time!"

"At Bobby's house," I piped in.

"I did?" Benny asked, looking over at me, and I nodded.

"See? You have to have Kat be your memory!" Dean exclaimed.

"When it comes to victories I don't keep count, it's the losses that matter." She explained.

"Is that so?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Mr. Hot-Shot. The losses that I have acquired are one of the main catalysts of why I still keep going on."

"Well, aren't we special? We use the word catalyst in our everyday speech." Dean said.

"Um, if you haven't noticed by now, Beer-Boy, I'm not exactly stupid."

"Wouldn't it be **we're **not exactly stupid since, according to Dean, **we **use the word catalyst in **our **everyday speech?" I questioned.

"He was trying to be witty, sis." Benny said, rolling her eyes.

"I know that, I was just trying to be a smart-aleck." I explained.

"I know that you know. But he doesn't know, ya know?" she said. _Want to know that sad part? I understood all of that. _

"Huh?" Dean asked, very confused at this point. So Sam, being the great brother he is, stepped in.

"She's trying to say that she knows that Kat understands the statement, but you don't understand the sarcasm," he explained.

"I know that!" Dean yelled.

"Ah! So you DO know that we know that of which you wanted to convey for us to know?" Benny exclaimed.

"…Shut up." Dean said while Sam grinned and I laughed.

"Why is it they say 'shut up' when you out-wit them?" Benny asked us.

"No idea." I answered.

"I never have an idea…except when I have an idea. Those are always cool…or rad. Yeah, I like rad better. Thoughts are rad!" Benny said smiling.

I laughed at my adopted sister's crazy ranting.

Sam grinned, "Rad?"

"Yes." Benny said with a serious face.

"You're nuts sis." I said laughing, and she just smiled proudly.

"At least you're not violent…are you?" Dean asked Benny wearily.

She put her hands on her hips, "No. Aggressive yes, but not violent."

"We are only violent when it is required." I stated, and then smiled at an old memory. "Like when I broke that one guy's arm."

Benny smiled over at me and laughed, "Oh yeah! And with a baseball bat! That was awesome!"

"Yep, the highlight of prom night."

"You broke a guy's arm with a baseball bat?" Sam asked sounding amused.

"You went to prom?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"When I say no I mean no, and yes I did. Mom wanted me to experience some things that "normal" teenagers do. Like prom, and dresses, and whatnot." I explained to them.

"Whatever happened to that dress? It was cool." Benny inquired.

"Can't remember, it was only dress I have ever really liked. Anyways, dad thought the whole fiasco was pretty funny."

"Especially since he was the one that made sure you had the bat."

"Your dad made you take a bat to prom?" Dean asked.

"He gave the bats to us when we started dating. We were strange, but I liked it." I said.

"Whoa! Wait! We were strange?" Benny asked with heavily exaggerated shock.

"Oh hush," I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature."

"When has she ever been mature?" Dean asked smirking, at least, he was until Benny slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"

"No hitting." I scolded, and then looked at Sam. "I swear it's like raising children."

"You have no idea," he replied.

"She/he started it." Benny and Dean said at the same time.

"And you know what Sam, it isn't fair. We're the youngest ones here, we should get to be the immature ones, not them." I said, ignoring the other two.

"You? Acting immature? Kat, that's about as likely as me getting drunk tonight." Benny said.

"I could act immature if I wanted to." I said back.

"I bet you could, but you won't. I need you babysitting me like you need me babysitting you."

"But I don't need you babysitting me."

"Exactly, I don't need you babysitting me either. Okay, how about this, the boys take us out on separate nights on the town. Sam takes you and I go with Dean." She then looked at Dean, "I guess."

"Hey!" Dean said, insulted.

"Wait, what?" I asked, shocked. _Oh, come on, like you don't love the idea of spending some more quality, private, time with Sam, _said my pain in the butt of a brain.

"Think of it as a break for you two." Benny stated.

I looked at Sam, hoping for some kind of backup that this wasn't a great idea, but he looked as if he were considering it.

"You two get to hang out and have fun. Dean and I will try to not kill each other." Benny added.

"But what about the vampires? We are working a case," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Benny said, obviously having forgotten, and then looked like she has an idea. _Great. _"We'll make it a contest. Whichever pairing gets the most information wins."

"Wins what?" Dean asked, sounding interested.

Benny thinks, "Losers buy winners dinner," then adds, "Of the winners' choice."

"I don't know…" I started.

"Come on. It could be fun." Sam said, looking down at me.

I thought it over for a minute then sighed, "Fine."

"Good." Benny said with a smile.

"So, how long will this thing last?" I asked.

"Twenty-four hours." Dean answered.

"Whoa, Quick Draw, do you really think we'll be able to stand each other that long?" Benny asked.

"No, I agree with Dean, twenty-four hours will be good." Sam said.

"Alright, and we can meet at this old bar we passed just outside of town." I said.

"Good choice." Dean commented grinning.

"Thought you'd think so." I said, grinning back.

"Great, okay, Kat, what's the official time?" Benny asked me.

I looked at the clock on my cell phone, "9:30 p.m."

"Okay, so, 9:30 tomorrow at the creepy old bar?" Benny asked us all and we nodded.

"Sounds good," Sam said.

Dean clapped his hands together and grinned, "Let the games begin."

(_YAY! I finally got the new chapter finished and typed. Sorry it took me so long, but I had a bout or writer's block. And, I know, the whole contest thing and what not doesn't really happen in the show, but Dee and I decided to add that in there to make things more interesting, plus, it helps with what I have planned for the next chapter, so doooooooon't worry, we know what we are doing…..sort of. Anyways, I am working on the next chapter now; I am also working on my other story Dance with the Devil, which should have a new update within the next couple of days. So, please, rate and review. Thank you!)_


	6. Awkward

Disclaimer: HEY HEY ALL! I am back! I am, also, very sorry about not having updated in a while. Big thanks and a "YOU ROCK!" to all of the awesome people who have reviewed. I am working on the next chapter of this story, as well as Weight of the World and Dance With the Devil, right now. Hopefully they will be done soon, granted I don't suffer from another severe case of writer's block. So, I hope you all like this new chapter.

"Can I get either of you a refill?" the waitress asked us.

"No thanks," Sam said.

"I'm good," I replied.

It was after ten and Sam and I were at a diner, having a late dinner since neither of us had eaten much that day. Sam had his laptop out, looking up stuff that could help us. Ha! Clearly Benny and Dean forgot about our technological advantage when they decided to do this little competition since Sam and I both had computers.

"Okay, so, aside from what we found out at the morgue, have you and Dean found out anything else?" I asked him.

"Well, we went to the police earlier and talked to the sheriff. They found the last head two days ago and the one before that last week."

"What about the dead cows?"

"The sheriff doesn't think they're connected in any way." Sam said.

"What do we think?"

"That there's a possibility, and if so, then that would mean the vampires have been in this area for about six months or so," he explained.

"Alright then, so, where do we go from here?" I asked.

"It's getting late, so we should probably go get a couple of rooms, get some sleep, and start fresh in the morning and find what we can, if that's cool with you," Sam offered.

"Sounds good to me." We paid for our dinner and drove over to the local motel. We went to the office and Sam talked to the man behind the desk who had a tag that read "manager" on his shirt.

"Hello, I'd like to get 2 rooms for a couple nights, please." Sam requested.

"Sorry son, only have 1 room left," the guy informed us.

Sam sighed and turned to me, raised his eyebrows, silently asking me what I thought we should do.

"Are there any other motels in town?" I asked the manager.

"This is the only one for 30 miles." _Dang. _

_Come on, you know you love the idea of sharing a room with Sam._ My evil mind commented, but I chose to ignore it.

"Kat, if you don't feel comfortable or anything we can figure out something else." Sam said, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he really would do whatever I wanted. And, I've gotta say, that was surprising to me. A lot of the guys I had been with before couldn't have cared less if I was comfortable with a situation or not, so long as they got what they wanted the didn't give a crap. But Sam…he just seemed so different from those guys. They'd have taken advantage of an opportunity like this, but not Sam it seemed.

_News flash Katherine, he's a hunter! You know what the main requirement to being a hunter is? Lying! You've only known the guy a few days, you can't trust him yet! _The more paranoid and, somewhat, reasonable side of my brain shouted.

_I know. I know. _I mentally groaned.

I was silent for a while, thinking things over. "Kat?" Sam asked.

"We'll take the room," I told the manager, who nodded and went to get the key.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we have no other real options, and we're both mature adults, we can share a room without having to worry about anything." _I hope. _

The manager came back and handed Sam the key, that was when he noticed Luna sitting next to me. "Oh, I'm sorry, no pets allowed." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, sorry."

"But, you see sir, she has been very sick lately and I can't leave her in the car all night without the risk of her getting sicker. Please, sir? I promise, she won't be any trouble." I said in my best pathetically sweet and innocent voice. To add to the effect, Luna placed her forepaws and head up on the front desk and gazed sadly at the manager, putting in a whimper or two to help.

We could see his resolve crumbling and he finally sighed in defeat, "Alright, but if anyone asks I didn't allow it."

I gave him a bright smile, "Thank you so much," and we grabbed our bags and went to the room with Luna trailing close behind.

"I have to say, that was impressive." Sam commented when he was sure we were out of the manager's hearing range.

"Thanks. I hate leaving Luna outside in the car alone, so if whatever place we are staying at doesn't allow animals, I pull the "poor girl with a sick dog" routine. Works on an average of 8 out of 10 hotels."

"Nice."

I didn't take long for us to find out hotel room, the motel wasn't that big. Sam unlocked the door and stepped in, turning on the light, then he paused. "Umm…"

I followed him in, "What? What is it?" I then followed his line of sight and saw the dilemma; there was only one bed in the room. "Oh."

Now, sharing a room was one thing, but this was something else entirely, and I had no idea how to deal with it.

"Look, you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Sam said.

I looked down at the thin carpeting, which didn't look comfortable at all. "No, I doubt you'll be able to get much sleep on this," I gesture are the floor. "The bed's big enough for both of us, it'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asked me for the second time tonight, and, again, I wasn't sure, so I just said, pretty much, what I had said before.

"Yeah, it's no problem; I've had to share a place with weirder people than you." I said teasingly to lighten the mood.

"Including or excluding your sister?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Shut up." I said back, but it couldn't be taken too seriously since I was smiling too. "You can go ahead and use the bathroom first if you need to. I'm gonna call Benny, make sure she hasn't killed your brother and left his body in a ditch somewhere, or vice versa."

Sam laughed, "Those two do make an interesting pain." I nodded my agreement and he went into the bathroom and shut the door as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Benny's number.

"Thank you for calling Chex Mix, how may I be of assistance?" she answered.

I laughed, "Hey Ben, how's it going? Everyone still alive and unmaimed?"

"For now, yeah. Not sure that'll last through the night though." She admitted.

"I figured as much. So, how are you liking the living arrangements?" I asked.

"They aren't too bad, but, I swear, if he starts snoring I'm chucking the alarm clock at his head." Benny said and I laughed again.

"I'm surprised you aren't griping about the bed issue." I told her.

"What bed issue?" Benny asked, sounding confused.

"Having only one bed in the room." I said.

"We don't have just one bed in our room." Benny told me.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"We have two beds."

"How?" I demanded.

"We asked for two. Apparently, when we checked in, there were only two rooms left, a two bed room and a one bed…oooh." She said as she made the connection. "I take it you got the room with the one bed, huh."

"Yeah," I sighed.

"That'll be awkward," she simply stated.

I laughed humorlessly, "No kidding."

"Me? Kid? Nooo." Benny stated and my brain seemed to click as I thought of something, "You're in on it aren't you?"

"Never." She sarcastically.

"Benny, what did you do?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't have done."

"Bull."

"Where?" Benny asked in a pseudo-surprised tone.

"Don't know, but I do know of someone who is full of it, and they're in your room." I said, meaning her, but, of course, she turned it into the other person in her room.

"Oh, Dean? He's watching TV, NOT HELPING WITH RESEARCH!" she shouted away from the phone and I head Dean yell a confused, "What?"

"What's wrong Ben? Afraid you're gonna lose your little contest?" I asked, trying to calm myself down a bit.

"No, not at all, I just want to have an equal opportunity…even though you have the computers."

"She has a computer too? Great!" I heard dean yell again in the background.

"Shut up! We can still do this!" Benny said to him.

"Oh, yeah, by what way? The torture technique? HA!" Dean said.

"You know, you two are just so darn cute when you have your little lovers spats." I sad with a smirk, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Same with you and Sam and your teenaged awkwardness." She countered.

"Wait, lover's spats?" Dean shouted. Obviously Benny had put her phone on speaker, so I decided to do that too so that I could type easier on my laptop.

When I set the phone down by me I head Benny throw something, most likely at Dean for something stupid he said while I wasn't listening.

"Oh, wait, I need that one! Give me it!" She yelled at him and then I heard what sounded like a book hitting a wall.

"I said 'give me it', not chuck it at me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm a bit hard of hearing because I've received so much brain damage!" Dean shouted back sarcastically.

"Ooh, 'received', that's a big word for you!" Benny retorted.

I laughed and shook my head, "Seriously, did you two get married or something since we last saw you?" I asked.

"Puh-lease, like I'd marry that." Benny said, obviously meaning Dean who knew she did too, "Hey!"

"Anyways, you called. What do you need?" She asked.

"I was just checking to make sure both of you were still alive, and, from the sound of things, it's a yes on the living, but still undecided if it'll stay that way." I answered.

"I could kill him now if you'd like me to." She said, but then added, "Wait, that would disqualify me wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well darn. So…" I could hear a grin in her voice, "how's the room?"

"Not sure, I'm still not completely past having a panic attack or planning to kill you for your evil conspiring."

"Who says I'm conspiring?"

"I do" I heard Dean say.

"Aaaaw, did you just marry a cockroach?"

I sighed, starting to get frustrated with my sister and her constantly getting distracted from the topic, but she recovered, if only for the moment.

"Why would I do something like that?" She asked, still feigning innocence.

"Because you're evil?" I suggested.

"Hey, do you hear that Dean? Kat says we're evil!" Benny told him, sounding proud of that fact.

"Kat, we aren't evil."

"Really?" I said, skeptically.

I heard some noises and then Dean's voice was closer as he spoke, so he must have taken Benny's phone.

"What makes you think I'm evil? Sure, she is, but why me?" he asked.

"You're a co-conspirator in my sister's evil, thus, making you evil as well." I explained.

"But, I am also the brother of Sam, who's as innocent as a five year old girl. So, I couldn't possibly be evil." he retorted.

"Gimme back my phone!" Benny shrieked, he Irish accent becoming more pronounced.

"See? She's mean, I'm not."

"Kat! Tell him to give me back my phone!"

"First, I bet Sam would say otherwise about how mean and evil you really are; second she's annoyed, not being mean; and third, give her back her phone or I won't feel sorry for what she does to you." I told him, trying no to laugh as I listened to them.

"Listen to her!" Benny yelled again, her Irish accent very thick by this point.

"Are you even speaking English?" Dean asked, away from the phone.

"Yes!"

There was more ruckus in the background and a door slamming. "Sorry about that." Benny said, her voice back to being easily understandable with only a slight accent.

I shook my head, "John was right, you two are very compatible.

"What? Where was I when this was said?" She asked.

"You weren't there at the time, but he was telling me about the guys and mentioned that you and Dean were a lot alike. I can clearly see…or, well, hear in this case, that he was right."

"…shut up." She mumbled and I laughed.

"Let me out!" I heard a very muffled Dean's voice.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Me? Nothing. But, that bathroom must have something against him, it won't let him go!"

"You locked him in the bathroom?"

"Let me out!"

"I didn't do anything, it's the bathroom I tell you." Benny insisted innocently.

"Uh-huh." Oh, yeah, I was sooo convinced.

"Fine! I'll do the research if you let me out!" Dean's muffled voice yelled and the next thing I heard was a door slamming open and, what mush have been, Dean hitting the floor.

"Hey! The bathroom let him out!" Benny exclaimed.

"Hooray." I said distractedly as my focus went back to mu computer.

"You should be happy; Dean escaped the clutches of the cannibalistic bathroom." Benny said.

"Right, I'll be sure to rejoice soon as well as inform Sam that his brother has been saved from a demonic bathroom." I said sarcastically.

"You should! Sam needs to know this now!"

"What does Sam need to know now?" I heard Sam ask as he walked out of the bathroom.

I looked over to tell him, but when I saw what he was wearing, or rather, wasn't wearing, my brain stopped, as well as my breathing, and, quite possibly, my heart. Now, I had seen plenty of fairly good looking guys walk around half-naked in my time, but Sam was just…wow. He was built and tan, his torso no longer hidden from my eyes by pesky clothes. I really hoped I wasn't drooling. Also, Sam was a little bit more than shirtless, seeing as he was only wearing a towel, obviously having forgotten to grab a change of clothes, and, probably, momentarily forgot his current roommate wasn't his brother. I felt my face turn red and I managed to tear my eyes away to stare at the carpet.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab some clothes." Sam said, sounding almost as embarrassed as I felt, but I wasn't going to check to see.

_Not that he has anything to be embarrassed about, and who needs clothes anyway? __**Shut up! **_

"Sam? You aren't wearing any clothes?" Benny asked, sounding incredibly amused by that.

"Sammy! Put some clothes on!" Dean scolded over the phone.

"No, I thought I'd just walk around in a towel the rest of the night, Dean." Sam said sarcastically, looking for his clothes.

_Fine by me. __**Shut up! **_

"I really don't care. You know, this carpet is really nice, I didn't notice that before." I said, keeping my eyes glued to the floor, face still very red I'm sure.

"Aw, can't enjoy the wallpaper, Kat?" Benny asked.

_Oh, I hate her so much right now. _"Shut up." I told her.

"Yeah, Benny. Sam, are you dressed yet?" Dean asked.

The bathroom door opened, again. He must have gone back in while I was trying to regain the use of my lungs. "Yes." Sam answered, so I dared a peek and saw that he was, indeed, clothed in an old looking gray t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"I swear, boy, you take longer to get dressed than a woman." Dean commented before we heard a loud smack and an "Ow!"

"Okay, you two try to not kill each other, I'm gonna go now. See you later, Ben." I said.

"Later, Kat. I make no promises that both of us will survive the night." She informed me in a somewhat serious tone.

I laughed, "Whatever, as long as I don't have to pay for the mess. Goodbye you two." Then I closed my cell phone, hanging up, shaking my head.

"That was weird." Sam said bluntly.

"Yeah, but very entertaining." We both laughed before slipping into an awkward silence.

"Uhm, there should still be plenty of hot water, if you want to take a shower now."

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks." I got up off the bed, grabbed my bag with my clothes and toiletries, and closed, and locked, the bathroom door. I know I probably didn't have to lock the door, I was pretty sure Sam wasn't the type of person to walk in on me while he knew I was in the shower, but, I guess you could say I'm a bit paranoid at times.

I stood under the hot water, letting it wash away the stress and tension of the day, but once it started getting cold I quickly washed and got out, dried, and dressed in my light green pajama pants and white tank top. I just rubbed the towel over my wet hair for a little bit and then called it good. I never really liked using hairdryers, too much trouble, so I always just let m hair air dry.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Sam was lounging on one side of the bed, staring at the screen of his laptop, but when I clicked the bathroom light off his head came up and he sent me a smile, which I returned.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, gesturing towards the computer as I sat on the bed, Indian style, facing him.

"Not really, but that's not a surprise, but, hopefully, we'll find out more stuff in the morning." He said as he shut the computer down and put in on the little table next to his side of the bed before looking over at me again. "So…tired?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Me neither. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…talk?"

"Okay, what about?"

"Hmm…how was college?"

His brow furrowed at the question, "How'd you know I went to college?"

"Your dad told me. Stanford. Full ride scholarship. John sounded really proud when he talked about it." I told him.

He laughed humorlessly, "He definitely didn't feel that way when I first told him I was quitting hunting to go to school to study law. We got into this huge fight and then he kicked me out."

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Hell, we fought the last time we spoke to each other before he died."

"When Benny and I worked with him he talked about you and Dean a lot, he really cared about you guys. Sure, maybe he wasn't exactly father of the year material, but he tried."

"Yeah, I know."

We were quiet for a while, so I decided to go back to the original topic, "How was Stanford? I hear it's a really good school."

"It was great. I loved my classes and the teachers were all pretty cool too."

"What made you leave?" I asked.

"Dean showed up one night and told me dad was missing and wanted me to help. I agreed to help him with a hunt he was working on nearby, a lady in white, but I had to get back in time for an interview I had to get into law school. When I got back to my apartment after we finished things I found my girlfriend, Jessica, on the ceiling. Her stomach was…cut and then these…flames engulfed her body and started spreading through the place. Dean got me out before I could do anything." He was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, just as he had been the whole time he told his story.

"The demon's very good at ruining lives. It's like he waits and watches until we are even remotely happy and then he does everything he can to destroy that, and he usually succeeds." I said, remembering my own past as well. "The hardest part is trying not to blame yourself for it."

"Like you do for what happened to your parents and your sister?" Sam asked, looking back at me.

I quickly turned defensive, as I usually did when Grace was mentioned, "What do you know about my sister?"

"Just what Bobby told us. That you got custody of her after your parents died and Yellow Eyes killed her a couple years ago." Sam told me quickly after having heard my tone and saw how I tensed up at his question.

"To have just simply killed her would have been merciful. Her body was…butchered. She had been missing for over a week before I found her and the note attached, telling me how I could have stopped it if I had just done what he asked, that it was my fault. I guess all of that just sort of sank in."

We were quiet for a little while before Sam spoke, "It is hard to not blame yourself, but we have to try." He paused and smiled at me, "Maybe we could help each other get through it."

I couldn't help but smile back, "Maybe we could." I then glanced over at the clock and saw that it was after 3:00 a.m. "We've been talking almost all night."

Sam turned and looked at the clock too, "We have."

"Hardly seems like that long doesn't it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, we'd better get some sleep; we have to get up early."

"Heaven forbid Benny and Dean be able to say that they woke up before we did." I said teasingly and he laughed.

We got under the covers, Sam on one side and me on the other, our backs to each other.

"Good night, Sam."

"Night, Kat."

I was asleep as soon as the lights went out.

(_**Okay, it's done, thanks for reading and me sure to rate and review! Also, check out the side story by Badger-Dee called "Benny's Diary", it gives you a little bit more insight to the inner workings of Benny's crazy mind. Badger-Dee is the inspiration for Benny and also my awesome co-writer/unrelated older twin sister. So, rate and review, and have a nice day! ^_^) **_


	7. He Doesn't Look Undead Like

DISCLAIMER: HI PEOPLE! I am so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update, I've been busy with school and stuff, but I tried to write whenever humanly possible, and I finally got another chapter done! I am sorry that it isn't as long as most of my others, but chapter 7 has been started already and, if I get my way, it'll been done within a week, I hope. Thanks to all you awesome people who reviewed, you rule all. So, without further ado, here's the new chap.!^_^

The alarm started beeping loudly and I reached over, turned the annoying thing off and lay back down. I moved my head to burry it deeper into the pillow when I realized that my pillow didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the poofy, itchy, squishy thing I had fallen asleep on. The current "pillow" felt a bit softer, instead of itchy, and it wasn't squishy either, it was more firm and warmer too.

I cracked my eyes open and saw gray, not the white of a pillow and my heart rate sped up. I lifted my head a bit and found that the "thing" I had been sleeping on was Sam, and half of my body was on top of him, my head resting on his chest and one of my arms was lying across his stomach.

I tried to ease myself off of him without waking him up, but I couldn't move. I turned my head to see that Sam's arms were wrapped securely around my waist, holding me to him. I instantly felt my face burn with a blush that spread across my cheeks.

I stayed still for a little while, not really sure what to do, and I couldn't help but notice how nice it felt, lying there with his strong arms around me. I felt warm and safe for the first time in quite a while. I had to admit, I was enjoying the feeling, but it was time to get up, so I decided to wake him.

I moved my arm and shook his shoulder a bit, "Sam. Sam, it's time to wake up."

I stopped when he blinked open his dark brown eyes and looked down at me, "Morning," he said, voice raspy from sleep.

"Hi. Uh…I need to get up," I said somewhat awkwardly.

He blinked a few more times and his half asleep brain finally woke up and he realized the position we were in. He quickly let me go and sat up as I got up and moved back to my side of the bed, trying to put a bit of space between us.

"I'm sorry, I forgot I have a tendency to more around while I sleep. I'm…I'm going to go get dressed," I said, embarrassed, and then quickly got off the bed, grabbed my bag, and darted into the bathroom.

_Holy crap! I can't believe that happened, _I thought, panicked. 

_You know the reason you're freaking out is because you liked it. _

I hated it when my brain was right. I did like it, but I can't! He's a friend! Actually, not even really a friend, just some guy I have just barely met that I happen to like and find very attractive.

_You have some friends you've known for years and haven't ever told them half of what you've told Sam in the last few days alone. _

Again, my brain was right. When we were at Bobby's I told him things that only Benny and Bobby know about, and just last night I let this guy pass through my defenses and see one of my more vulnerable sides.

I shoot my head. _Just forget about it for now. It's no big deal, it was an accident. Focus on the job for now and worry about confusing issues later. _

I took my time getting ready, not too anxious to face Sam just yet. When I did get out of the bathroom, some 20 minutes later, which was really unnecessary considering I didn't even put on any makeup, all I did with my hair was brush it and put it in a ponytail, and my clothes were just a t-shirt and jeans, I saw Luna had moved from her position, which had been on the floor at the end of the bed since we got there, and was now on the bed. She was lying next to Sam, who had, obviously, figured I would be in the bathroom for a long time, decided to just get ready in the main room because he was fully dressed, shoes included, and was watching the news while Luna enjoyed getting her ears scratched.

"Sorry I took so long, the bathroom's free now if you need it."

"That's okay, I'm ready to go if you are," he said, turning off the TV.

"Just about," I said, sitting down in one of the chairs for the little table so I could get my boots on. "I take it there was nothing good on television."

He shook his head, "Nothing that'll help us. I did see this weird show about two guys driving around the country, killing ghosts and whatnot."

"Who'd want to watch something like that?"

He shrugged, "No idea. Ready to go?" He asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Yep," I said as I stood up also and grabbed my coat. Luna jumped off the bed and stood next to the door, tongue hanging out of her mouth in a doglike grin, tail wagging, excited to be going out.

"Does she have a leash?" Sam asked as we were walking to the Jeep where Luna was already waiting, having ran ahead of us.

"In the car, but I hardly rarely use it because she never runs off. So, where are we going?"

"First I figured we should go get some breakfast, then check real estate files of anyone that has moved in around here within the last few months."

I shrugged, "Works for me."

The day went by pretty quickly, and we didn't find out anything new, all we had was that there were about two to six vampires and they showed up about six months ago. We did distract each other a bit though because we spent most of our time talking and getting to know each other better, turns out Sam and I have a lot of the same interests. He was surprised when I told him I, too, had gone to college.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, I was going to med. school, studying to be a pediatrician."

"You know, I can see you doing that," Sam said sending me a smile that I was more than happy to return.

"Well, I love helping people and working with kids. True, with hunting we do help people but I just…didn't think it fit me, even though practically everyone in my entire family have been hunters since lord knows when, I wanted to do something different. But, after my parents died I dropped out to get a full time job so I could take care of Grace. Then, after the demon..." I paused and swallowed. "Well, I gave up trying to fight it all and just dove into the job head first. I thought, there are plenty of doctors out there, but not enough hunters so…here I am," I finished with a slight smile.

"I'm glad," Sam muttered so quietly I couldn't be sure he'd even actually said it.

After the day of talking and making no real progress with the research we arrived at the bar that had been designated as the meeting spot at about 9:20 and saw that Benny and Dean hadn't arrived yet.

"Most likely trying to find something at the last second knowing my brother," Sam commenting, leaning against the side of the Jeep as we waited.

"Well, they have about ten minutes until time's up. I think points should be deducted for tardiness."

Sam chuckled, "You gonna tell 'em?"

I pulled out my cell phone, "Oh yeah," I replied and he laughed again as I started texting Benny.

**K: U got 8 min. til points start getting taken off. And they will be taken off. :) **

**B:T_T Dude, we're so far ahead that even if points were removed we'd still own you. **

**K: Yeah right. 5 minutes. **

**B: Dude, behind you. **

I peered around my Jeep and, low and behold, Benny and Dean were pulling up in the Impala.

"Cutting it close ain't ya, Ben?" I called as they were walking towards us.

"My foot hurts," Dean complained, glaring at Benny.

"Shoosh," she said.

"What'd you do to his foot?" Sam asked.

"She bashed it onto the gas peddle to make me go faster," Dean answered, sounding very disgruntled, to which Benny giggled, Sam grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, what've you got?" I asked and Benny, smiling triumphantly, pulled a think notebook out of her bag.

"We win, let's eat," Dean declared and the two started heading towards the bar.

"Hold up, not yet," I said and they stopped and turned back around. "I think we should go through all that first."

"Well where's yours?" Benny asked accusingly.

"In our heads."

"Must not be much then."

"No, but it's legit. So, let's sort through yours."

Benny's grin came back to her face, "Fine."

"The information should pertain to the vampires here and now," Sam stated.

"Right, so nothing you got from movies, books, songs, or any other form of entertainment counts."

Benny's grin started to falter as she threw out nearly half of the pages of her notebook.

"Or anything Dean made up last night after you got off the phone," Sam put in.

"You really think he's that creative?" Benny asked.

"Hey!"

We ignored Dean as I gave Benny a look and she threw out a few more pages.

"And nothing you made up on the drive over here," I added finally.

Benny let out a frustrated sigh and tossed away several more pages.

"I think that should be it. What've you got left?" I asked.

"A coupon for half off clams at Marty's Bar and Grill," Benny answered, not sounding very happy.

"What do you have?" Dean asked, looking ticked about losing a free dinner.

"There's anywhere between two to six of them, and, according to then the cow deaths started, they showed up about six months ago," Sam told them.

I smiled, "So we won and you two owe us dinner. Ha."

"Fine, we'll go to a gas station and buy you a sandwich," Dean said.

"Nu-uh, winners' choice, remember?" Sam told him.

"What do you want then?" Benny asked.

"Hmmm." I looked to Sam who shrugged. "We don't know yet, we'll get back to you on that. For now, let's just go into the bar, buy a couple drinks, and see if we can get some more information."

They agreed and when we got inside Sam and Dean asked the bartender some questions while Benny and I drank our drinks and scanned the bar. The thing, well, person really, that kept catching my eye was some guy sitting in a dark corner, partially hidden in the shadows.

I leaned towards Benny, "Is it just me or is that guy starring at us?" I asked quietly so as to not be overheard.

"Who?" She asked in the same hushed tone and I motioned towards the man in questions subtly, making it look like I was just taking another drink.

She peaked over at him and then looked back at me. "Yep. He doesn't look undead like to me, if that's what you're thinking, but I could be wrong, hard to tell with this lighting. Want me to kill him just in case?"

"No. No killing random guys until we're sure of what they are."

"You're such a fun sucker, Kat," Benny said, sounding upset because she couldn't go and off some guy who may or may not be a blood sucking psychopath. Yes, life is so hard.

"What are you two whispering about?" Dean asked when they were done talking to the bartender.

"About which Johnny Depp character is hotter, Captain Jack Sparrow or Sweeney Todd," I said sarcastically. (A/N: I know Sweeney Todd didn't come out during Season 2, but, for the sake of things, let's just say it did.^_^)

"Which is Sweeney, of course." Benny put in.

"What? Nu-uh, Captain Jack all the way. Sweeney's a psycho. Jack's a-"

"Alcoholic," she interrupted.

"No. Well, okay, yes, he is, but he's so much hotter."

"Wrong, dear younger, naïve, unbiological twin, Sweeney is."

"I thought you hated the British, Irish chick," I argued.

"There's an exception to every rule."

"Okay. Ladies, why don't we continue this very weird conversation outside," Dean said, nudging us towards the door.

"Why? We just got here," Benny asked.

"Because we got what we needed and we're leaving."

As we walked to the door I looked in the corner and saw the guy was gone. "He left," I said quietly, not really noticing I had even spoken out loud at all until Sam said something.

"We know, that's why we're going outside, lure him where we want," he said leaning closer to me.

"You guys noticed too?" I asked and he just nodded as we stepped outside and walked around to the back of the bar, hearing somebody following us, and we hid, Benny and I in one place so that we'd be behind the guy, and Sam and Dean in another placing them in front of him. At least that's how it'd work out if things went our way, hallelujah, they did, for once.

I could actually see the guy since he was no longer hidden in shadows. He was African-American and looked to be about the same height and build as Dean, but a bit older. When he got right where we wanted him he stopped, obviously surprised to find nobody and looked behind him once, then back in front of himself where Sam and Dean were now standing and they pinned him to the wall of the bar, Dean holding a knife to his throat and Benny and I took that as our cue to come out and assist them.

"Show us your teeth," Dean demanded, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not a vampire," the man said, surprisingly unfazed by being surrounded by four people, one of whish was holding a sharp knife to his throat. "I heard you talking inside. I know what you're looking for and I know how to kill them, but I'm not one of 'em."

None of us moved, we were still unsure if the guy was telling the truth or not. He finally relented and showed us his teeth and there were no fangs or holes in his gums, so Sam and Dean let him go.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Gordon Walker," he answered as we followed him to where the cars were parked. "And who might you four be, other than fellow hunters?"

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam, and they are Katherine Lucas and Benny Burton," Dean introduced us.

"Sam and Dean Winchester? I can't believe it," Gordon said as he putted out a rack of weapons from his car. "I met your dad once, hell of a guy and one great hunter. I heard he passed, I'm sorry."

"You seem to know a lot about our family," Sam said, clearly still not use to people knowing so much about them and their family. I was used to it, though sometimes it could be a pain trying to live up to the family name.

"Word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"Not really," Dean said.

"I guess there's a lot your old man didn't tell you."

"Guess so."

"There's not much to tell," I said.

"Other than the fact that hunters gossip worse than old women," Benny added.

Gordon looked over at me then, "I knew your parents too, they were good people. It's a shame they had to go how they did, a car accident of all things."

"Yeah," was all I said. I didn't elaborate and tell him what killed my parents wasn't _just _a car accident because that's what they story was, that it was just an accident. Aside from Benny and me, only a small group of close friends knew the true details of my parents death: The Winchesters, the Harvelle's, Bobby, and Ash. We thought it was best to just keep the real story to ourselves.

Sam, the great guy he was, moved the subject away from my family history back to the main issue at hand, "So, those two vampires that were killed were yours?"

"Yeah, they were," Gordon answered.

"Where's the nest?" Dean asked him.

"Look guys, I've got this one covered. I've been here for two weeks, after I found one of them in Austin and tracked it here and found the nest, so I'll finish this myself," he told us.

"We can help," I offered.

"We've been itching for a hunt," Benny added.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. I'd rather do this one alone. There's a Chupacabra down south you all could take care of it you want," Gordon said as he got into his car. "It was real good meeting you though. I'll buy you drinks of the flip side," and then he drove away.

"You know, it's guys like that that really annoy me," Benny said, crossing her arms over her chest. "They think they can do anything and don't need anybody's help to do it. Psh, men."

I just nodded, because I thought she summed up my thoughts rather nicely as well as her own.

"Well, you two can stand around in your little estrogen circle all night and discuss the flaws of us members of the male race, we're going to follow Gordon," Dean said as he and Sam walked over to the Impala.

"We would, but, knowing you 'members of the male race,' you'd do something induced with testosterone stupidity and we'd have to save your sorry butts," Benny said, walking after him.

"You know, nobody else finds you funny or clever," Dean told her, sounding annoyed.

"I do," I said innocently, which earned me a glare from the oldest Winchester brother, to which I just answered with a sweet smile.

"Come on, guys, don't antagonize him, I have to ride with him in the car and I don't want to hear him complaining the entire time about feminist issues," Sam pleased, walking next to me.

"Oh, it's not our fault he's easy," I said.

"In more ways than one," Benny put in.

"I resent that," Dean exclaimed.

"I'm surprised you know what 'resent' mean, Mr. Thinks-I'm-God's-Gift-To-Women," Benny said.

I rolled my eyes as the two continued arguing and I looked up at Sam, "You know what, I say you and I take the Jeep and leave those two," I gestured towards Benny and Dean, "together in the Impala. Save ourselves the headaches."

Sam nodded, "Sounds good to me."

So we separated that way, Dean, with Benny, in his car, and Sam and me in mine following the Impala. It didn't take too long before we found Gordon's car parked outside the local mill. I decided to leave Luna in the Jeep, figuring she wasn't needed at the moment, but I left the window open so she could jump out if I called her.

It was a huge mill, but we finally found Gordon, who didn't look like he was in a good position, considering a vampire was holding him down and was about to cut his head off with a huge power saw.

Benny and Sam quickly pulled Gordon out from under the spinning blades as Dean and I went for the vampire.

When we got him pinned down I stabbed it in the chest to keep it down as Dean used the saw that was still running to cut the head off.

Gordon looked at us, "I guess I gotta buy you those drinks."

(_**Hurray, it's done! Don't forget to rate and review, I love hearing people's views on how I'm doing with the story. Don't forget to check out my profile to see news of upcoming chapters and stories and what not, also I totally recommend reading the stories I have links to, they are written by my three best friends in the whole world, one of them being my editor and go to person Cass. Another being my unrelated-older-twin-sister, co-author, and Benny girl, Dee. And my weird ideas go-to pal, Fifi who will be starting to play a bigger role in the development of THIS story, and not just my Underworld one, which I am still working on the next chapter to. How, I won't say, but there will be a new OC coming in the future who will play a big part. Thanks again for reading, and now, I shall write. Again, don't forget to review! Have a great day! ^_^) **_


	8. Freudian Slip

_**Disclaimer: Cait: Hello my wonderful readers! A thousand pardons for the lack of updates. Things in my life have been very hectic, moving across country, having to find a job, college courses, a whole smorgasbord of crap, BUT BMTL has never been far from my mind. I am constantly thinking of what to add to make it all better. I thank those who have stuck with me and my wonderful co-author, my Benny, Dana, or Dee, for her help by writing out the Benny POVS for us all to enjoy and get a betting insight into that girls twisted mind. SO On with this new chapter, finally! Be sure to review!**_

_**Co-Author's Note: Hey, Readers: Thanks so much for bearing with Cait and I. I understand if some or all of you have been wanting to strangle one or both of us, but we're trying our best. This is actually half of the chapter that we have so far, and I pretty much yelled at Cait to post it since it has been about a year since we have last had a new chapter, and I need new ideas for Benny's Diary.**_

_**Thanks and love to our fans and readers. -Dana "Benny"**_

_**We Own Nothing Except Kat and Benny, Kripke owns the rest. ^_^**_

_****_

Kat's POV

We ended up back at the bar we had been in earlier that night, the guys had their beers and Benny had her ale while I had just opted for water. I looked over at Sam and noticed that he was just sitting their and had barely touched his drink. I was about to say something to him, but Gordon's voice cut me off before I could get the words out.

"You two did a great job taking care of that guy," he complimented Dean and me.

"Thanks," Dean said. He seemed to be having a good time.

Then Gordon looked at me, "I was kinda surprised by you. You don't look like much, but you sure can pack a punch."

I had a small grin on my face, "It's all part of the plan. Just walk up to the bad guys, flash my innocent baby blues, they let their guard down and think I'm an easy kill, and then I prove I'm not."

That made Gordon laugh. "Whatever works."

"You okay?" Dean asked, the question was directed at not only Sam, but Benny too, who was acting a lot like Sam, only she looked tenser.

She just nodded while Sam said he was fine.

"Have another drink Sammy, Ben," Gordon said, trying to lighten things up.

"Benny," she corrected him as Sam said, "Only he's aloud to call me Sammy," gesturing to Dean.

"I didn't mean any offense, I was just celebrating," Gordon apologized.

"Yeah, well, decapitations aren't exactly my idea of a good time," Sam retorted.

"It's not like it was human," I said, earning weird looks from Benny and Sam.

"What she said. You know, you two should have more fun with the job," Gordon said.

"I have been trying to tell Sam that for a long time," Dean said before he looked at his brother. "You could learn a thing or two from Gordon."

"Yeah, I bet I could," Sam said as he stood up and Benny not long after.

She sighed at turned to me, "Come on, Kat, let's get outta here," she said as Dean threw Sam the keys to the Impala.

I looked at Sam, then her, before I brought my eyes down to the table. "You go on ahead, I'm gonna stick around here for a while longer."

"What?" She asked, surprised.

"Could you take Luna with you, too? I'm sure she's sick of sitting in the Jeep." I didn't look up as I slid my car keys towards her.

"Kat," she said in her 'you're-being-stupid-and-I'm-going-to-lecture-you-about-it' voice, which caused me to finally look up at her, "Just go, Benny."

She glared at me for a few seconds before she snatched the keys up and stormed out of the bar, Sam followed not far behind her.

"Whoa, hope it wasn't something I said," Gordon stated after they left.

"No, Sam just gets that way sometimes," Dean told him.

"Yeah, Benny and I are pretty much sisters, we fight all the time, it's not big deal," I said, trying to reassure myself more than Gordon.

"That's one of the reasons it's sometimes better to work alone, but to each his own I guess," he said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Well, I promised my parents that we'd stick together and look out for each other," I told him. _Even though that's one of the promises you haven't exactly always kept now is it? _My conscience scolded me, but I chose to just ignore it.

"Same here. One of the things my dad always said to me was to take care of Sam, and I try, but sometimes it's not easy, you know? Younger siblings can be so stubborn," Dean said as flashed me a teasing grin, which caused me to roll my eyes, "Yeah, like over protective older ones are so much better," I shot back sarcastically with a similar smile.

Gordon laughed and shook his head. "So you two have been dating for a while I take it," he commented, causing Dean's eyes to go as wide as dinner plates and me to nearly choke on my drink.

"No no no, we're not together. Never have been. We're just friends," Dean insisted.

"Oh. Sorry. You guys just seemed close and you worked really well together when you dealt with that vamp," Gordon apologized.

"Nah, we just work similarly. Besides, he's not my type," I added.

Dean looked at me skeptically, "You have a type?"

"Yes, most girls do, genius."

"What's yours?" Dean asked.

"Not you," I retorted.

Benny's POV (Outside the bar)

"I cannot believe she trusts him! He's a git! I can just feel it in my bones! He shouldn't even be ALIVE…" I spewed out. "GAH!" I stormed towards the Compass and let Luna out. Her golden eyes showed me she knew that I wasn't too happy with her "mom".

I heard a bassy clearing of the throat. _OH, great._ I turned around to see the freaking giant related to the cuter Winchester brother. He had a worried puppy face on.

"You need help?" he asks, obviously caring. No wonder Kat likes him.

"Nah," I told him, laughing gently. "It never works with me. They've tried."

He gave a confused look. "Tried what?"

"Hello? Psychotherapy?" I said. This guy isn't half bad, a bit slow on the train of thought, but not bad. "They sent me to a shrink… and the shrink went to a nut house." I grin at him to see if he gets the joke.

All I got after an awkward pause was a surprisingly quiet, "I see."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm joking…. Even though, to send a psychologist would be kind of easy, actually. Most psych majors are trying to figure out what's wrong with them in the first place." I laughed, gauged his expression and quickly added. "That was not a joke."

"I got that one. It makes sense," he plainly responded.

My mouth's shut-up filter was off and I asked with a grin, "Wow, are you always this logical, dude? Or do you actually HAVE a sense of humor?"

"I do. Just...not in the comic mood at the moment."

"Sad, really, because we're all going to die anyway, why not have a good laugh every so often?" I said and I looked up at him. "Can I give you a nickname?"

"Umm… I guess?" he said. _This poor lad's walls are going to be broken down faster than Berlin's…_

"Worry, not. It's only going to be between you and me," I gauged his expression and body posture again. "Agreed?"

He had the vibe "What do I have to lose?" he shrugged, and muttered, "Sure."

"Hmm… Gigantor."

He blinked. "… What?"

"Gigantor… like a giant robot Godzilla thing… but more quirky," I explained. "I, personally, like it."

"Of course, you would; you made it up."

"Oh, like my liking of stuff is usually biased onto my own creations. Pfft, right... what are YOU biased for, eh?"

"I'm...not sure. Never been asked that before."

"Well, you're being asked now, dude."

"I don't know." He thought a bit. "I can't think of anything."

"Do you like waffles?" I asked with a grin.

"Uh… sure."

"I know this one shop on the other side of town that serves waffles, pancakes and what not…" I said and pointed to the direction. "You wanna get some food?"

"Not really. I'd rather just head back to the hotel and wait for Dean and Kat to be done talking with that guy. You don't like him do you? Not that I'd blame you if you didn't."

"You think I was ranting about someone else?"

"No, just asking."

"Well, we're on the same side, aren't we?"

"I guess."

I nodded and decided what I'll do. "I'll go with you to the motel and order Chinese delivery. Okay, then who's car are we borrowing without permission?"

"How about Kat's?" Sam asked.

"... You must not know Kat." I laughed. "She usually gives me the keys for the radio and letting out Luna." Recognizing her own name she arfed.

He looked over at Luna and looked at me. "Oh."

I thought on it and nodded, "If she gets ticked it's your rump."

"Wait, me? What'd I do?"

I grinned at the now paranoid mountain. "You convinced me to take the Compass and the dog."

"I did not!"

"How are you so sure, eh?" _How can such a tall dude be afraid of my little sister… not that I would take on Kat. I KNOW what Kat can do._

"I was just saying that because I thought it was true because she gave you the keys. We don't have to take it if she really wouldn't want us to."

I laughed. _He really IS afraid of the power of Kat… if he recognizes its potential… _I shrugged, "Well, we're at least taking Luna. She can't be cooped up in the Jeep too much longer."

"Fine, we'll take the Impala. Even though, Dean'll freak when he hears the dog was in his car."

"Sam, I assure you, Luna isn't just 'the dog'..."

"Fine, Kat's dog," he corrected and rolled his eyes, and added, "Which is kinda weird to say out loud, you know."

I rolled my own eyes. "Luna, come meet a Winchester." I could hear her jump and land outside the Jeep. Her paws quickly dug at the loose gravel and dirt, stopped beside me and offered a paw to Sam. "As you should know, dog's naturally sense evil. Meet our boogie detector, Sam Winchester. And, she's no normal puppy."

"She's well- trained," he said and shook her paw. Luna licked his hand, wagging her tail. _Not only is he NOT evil… she likes him. Huh . _"Cute, too."

"She seems to like you. That's unusual."

"That's good, otherwise I'm sure she would have killed me in my sleep last night."

I laughed, "Nah. She has more control than I do." I grinned down to the beauty and petted her, suddenly taking up a goofy tone. "Don't ya, pretty girl?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she liked the whole idea of me sleeping with her owner anyway. Err...I mean...next to."

My jaw literally dropped. _Was that a Freudian Slip from Gigantor? Is he digging Kat as well? OMB, this is interesting._ But instead of actually saying my thoughts all I could get out was a thickly accented, "WHAT?"

"Well, there was just one bed, like she told you I'm sure. It was her idea."

"All she told me was there was one bed, dude..." I said, still thickly accented and amused. I waggled my brows at him.

"We didn't do anything, I swear. We just slept next to each other, not even touching… Well, except this morning, I guess," he murmured.

Again, my jaw dropped. All of the sudden, the high school gossip girl emitted from me, "Spill it!"

"There's nothing to spill. She moves around in her sleep is all and when we woke up she was on top of me, sort of," he said.

"Oh, please," I said, rolling my eyes. "Kat rarely uses others as pillows."

"Well, she did."

"Dude, you haven't any idea how huge that is, do ya?" I asked and smiled. Luna barked as if to agree with my point.

"Should I?"

I looked down to Luna, as if she had the answer. If she could, she would've shrugged her shoulders.

"Why is it so huge? She moves around in her sleep, a lot of people do that and end up...using others as pillows."

Luna made a chortling sound that I matched with a chuckle. "She usually doesn't sleep in the same bed with anyone, except Luna."

"That's … good?"

"Depends on who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Sam…" I scratched at the back of my own head. "How do you feel about that situation?"

"Which situation?"

"Being used as Kat's pillow?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's a nice girl and I like her"

I nodded. "In what way? I mean, I understand how you're not sure about how to feel about it... Just think on this, won't you? If it's perverted feelings, I'll kill you. If it's another bad feeling, stay away from her. If it's romantic, go for it and never let her go, never hurt her… or I'll kill you."

"So, basically, I die no matter what."

"Well, you'll die eventually. But, if you're stupid I'll just quicken the sentence."

"I see. And what exactly do you mean by 'another bad feeling'?"

"No Hannibal Lector or any other killings… got it?" I say and point a finger up to him.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Good. Let's go to the hotel, shall we?"

"Alright."

Kat's POV

"So I pick up this crossbow and I hit that ugly sucker with a silver-tipped arrow, right in his heart. Sammy's waiting in the car. Me and dad, we take that thing into the woods and burn it to a crisp. I'm sitting there, looking into the fire and I'm thinking to myself, 'I'm sixteen years old. Kids my age are worried about pimples and prom dates. I'm seeing things they'll never even know. Never dream of.' I guess that's when I sort of…"

"Embraced the life?" Gordon put in when Dean couldn't find the words after he finished his story and Dean nodded in agreement.

"How'd you get started?" I asked Gordon and he then told us about how, when he was younger and home alone with his sister, a vampire snuck in, took her, and attacked him.

"I left home and learned how to kill them and I eventually found him. It was my first kill," he finished.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Dean told him sincerely.

"It was a long time ago."

"Yeah, but that doesn't always make it easier," I added and they seemed to agree, especially Dean.

"Your parents-it's gotta be rough, especially with your dad, seeing as it wasn't that long ago," Gordon said.

"Yeah. He was one of those guys-took some terrible beatings, but he never game up. So you're always saying to yourself, 'He's indestructible. He'll always be around, nothing can kill my dad.' And then, just like that-"Dean snapped his fingers.

"He's gone." I finished for him. "That's exactly how it was with my parents. I always thought that nothing could ever hurt them. It's a serious foundation shaker when reality decides to slap you in the face."

"Exactly. I can't say this to Sammy-gotta keep my game face on. But…uh…the truth is…I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this…" Dean stopped, struggling to find the words.

"Hole inside you?" I offered.

"And it just gets bigger and bigger and darker and darker?" Gordon added and Dean nodded. "Good. You can use it. Trust me. There's plenty out there that needs killing and this'll help you do it. It's not a crime to need your job."

Benny's POV

I walked in to see Sam on the phone, "Yeah, Ellen... Do you know a hunter that goes by the name of Gordon...Walker?" He noticed me entering and nodded for me to come near him. So, I entered the room, closing the door behind me. _This room sucks… Who thought that the 1950s décor of "western" was a great idea for a hotel?_

I nodded and pointed at my pierced ear with my chopsticks and continued to eat. I grinned over my bourbon chicken.

Sam nodded to me and spoke back into his phone, "Hold on, Ellen, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone. Benny's here and wants to hear."

Ellen's smoky voice rang though the speaker, "Ah, the Irish Carbomb. How are you, hun?" Oh, yeah… she doesn't mention my worse half…

I swallowed my bite barely in time, "Better now that we're talking to you, Ellen. Tell Bobby to turn on his friggin' cell phone more than twice a moon, okay?"

She laughed and promised, "Will do when I see him next, hun. So, what's the story on Gordon Walker?"

"Well, we've ran into him and..." Sammy began.

I muttered half under my breath… in one breath, "Nearly killed him..." clears her throat when Sam glares. "And, we're wondering what the story is on him. Sam and I have some ... vibes come off of him. Is he really a hunter or...?"

"No, he's a hunter. He's a good hunter at that," Ellen stated straightforward.

Same and I let out a sigh of relief. _Okay, so maybe we were insane, but at least, we don't have to worry about Kat and Dean._

"Ah… So, we're just being silly heads?" I asked, double checking. Sam mouthed to me with the most confused look on his face, "Silly heads?"

"Well, as long as you play it safe, as usual, you're fine," vaguely clarified Ellen. _Gee, thanks, El._

"Good, because we've kinda sorta been working with him," I said, trying to be optimistic.

Ellen's voice became very grave, "You shouldn't do that." She warned us.

I tried to jokingly say this, but it didn't work, it came out as scared as I was, "Aaaaaand, why not?

She bluntly answered, "He's a good hunter, but he's psycho."

Sam cautiously tried to feel out the meaning of this frank response, "How psycho are we...?"

"He's a danger to anyone he works around and with. Just get the job done and get away from him. Do you understand?" Ellen said in one breath… without doing that "I'm out of breath" thing at the end… she's that awesome.

"Yes," simply answered Sam.

My eyes grew large and I answered quietly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, we'll do as you say," Sam said, in the best way not to sound like a kiss-arse.

"Good. And, Benny."

I looked back up and answered, "Yes, 'am."

"Make sure that Kat doesn't beat herself up over this, got it?"

"Mhmm…"

"That means that you don't nag her about it for a while, also."

"Yes, 'am." She knew us too well.

"I'll see you all later. Take care of yourself, each other, your siblings, and the others' sibling," she said.

We both nodded and answered, "Yes, Ellen".

"Bye, guys," she said

"Bye, Ellen," said Sam. His face about as pale as my face usually is…

"Later, El'," I chimed afterwards.

Sam hung up the phone and we sat there thinking. Every time one would try to think of something to say, the other would lift their head, just to see the first close their mouth and shake their head as if to say, "Never mind."

Kat's POV (still in the bar)

"You know, I love this life, because it's all black and white. There's no 'maybe.' You find the bad thing, you kill it. Most people spend their whole lives in shades of grey, but not us," Gordon told us.

"I'm not so sure Sam would agree with you," Dean admitted.

"Benny either. She's a firm believer in grey. Actually, one of her favorite cds is '14 Shades of Grey,'" I put in.

"Who did that one?" Dean asked.

"Staind."

"…Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "Drink your beer, metal head."

Gordon chuckled a little at that. "If you two aren't dating then you must be related."

"Definitely not," Dean said.

"Yeah, he's not pretty enough to be in my family," I put in.

"Hey, I'm plenty pretty," Dean said defensively.

"I wouldn't go around broadcasting that."

"Ha ha ha, we think we're so funny," he said sarcastically.

"We do."

Gordon laughed again. "In all seriousness though, I don't think Sam or Benny are much like us."

Dean and I gave him a weird look.

"I'm not saying they're wrong," he continued. "Just different. But us, we were born to do this. It's in our blood." Dean didn't look so sure.

After a few moments of silence Gordon stood up, "Why don't I go ahead and pay for these and we can get out of here."

"Alright," I answered and he walked off.

"Do you think he's right?" Dean asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"About us."

"That we should date? No."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not about that. I mean…that this is what we were born to do. That this job is all there is for us."

I paused before talking, trying to find the right words. "I only know what it means in regards to me. This _is _what I was born and trained to do; it's been a part of my family for…more years than I know. I've tried getting out of it, but…it's like a black hole, no matter how hard I tried it just…sucked me back in. I don't think I could leave it again if I tried," I admitted.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

We sat in silence until Gordon came back. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," I answered as we stood up from the table.

We walked out and Dean looked around the parking lot. "How come they just took my car and not yours too?"

"Because Benny's not aloud to drive it without my supervision," I told him simply.

"Why not?" Gordon asked.

"One time she wanted to test the off-road, and it went off-road, right into a ditch. Took about a week to make it drivable again."

Dean laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yep. Now she only can have the keys to listen to the radio or let out Luna."

"Speaking of, where is your dog?" Dean asked.

"Probably back at the motel with them."

"Wait, they put that thing in my car?"

I turned and glared at him. "That what?"

"Uhm…that…lovely…sweet…animal." Dean pitifully tried to pull the foot out of his mouth.

"That's what I thought you said."

Gordon slapped Dean on the back. "Come on, you can ride with me. Don't wanna give her anymore excuses to toss you into a river or something."

"I don't believe our natural resources need anymore polluting," I put in.

"We'll meet you at the motel," Gordon said before Dean could make a come-back.

"You got it," I said and the three of us split up to our selected rides. The whole drive over though I couldn't help but wonder what Sam and Benny were up to.

Benny's POV

I looked at the clock and it was nearly seven at night. I sighed and threw my seventh pen into the ceiling of the 'greeting area.' I was attempting to make a recreation of a carrot on the ceiling and was working on the green stuff on the top. "I'm bored," I simply stated. "Wanna get a soda with me?"

"Is that your form of a date?" asked Sam.

"No, it's my form of having someone other than me to talk as I get myself a soda."

"I see..." he simply said and returned to being distracted by his laptop.

"I'll pay for your soda and promise not to ride your back," I said.

"Ooh, tempting offer, but no."

"Or, you can come with me and I won't start throwing whatever I can get my hands on at you. I'm starting to get pretty good a nearly missing people."

"Fiiiine," he groaned and led the way. We were nearly at the machine when he asked, "It's late, what do you need a soda for?"

"To make you ask questions, works well doesn't it?" I bought my cream soda for the stupid high price and stopped listening. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"What are you? One of those stupid pseudo-butch guys on a horror film?" I asked. "The noise from those shrubs over there."

"Those are bushes," he argued and sipped on his root beer.

"They're a type of shrubbery."

"They're bushes..."

I sighed and said, "Whatever they are they are being rustled about by something."

"Could be a raccoon..."

"Or something that wants us for dinner..."

Sam just laughed at me and led the way towards the room.

Then, something jumped out and knocked him out. I pulled out Timothy and started swinging. It gave a good right hook. I was knocked down. Before passing out I heard my blade hit the ground and the lights went out.

_**(Woo! Another one down! Next one should be out a heck of a lot sooner than this one! Don't forget to review! And have an awesome day! ^_^) **_


	9. WWWF

_Disclaimer: HEY HEY HEY! A new chapter, up faster than the last! YAY! It's not as long as I planned, but the next one should be out really soon. Thank you for putting up with me! Dana and I still own nothing except our OCs, while that darn Kripke owns the boys and everything else. For now...SO! Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^_

Benny's POV (The Nest)

I woke up with my left eye swollen, my wrists and ankles bound. I looked around and saw a door, a desk, a covered up window, and a God-forsaken painting of a bowl of tennis balls. I muttered to myself, "Why the hale…" Then I chuckled and asked myself silently, "Why not?" I looked around and decided to see if anyone else was around. "Why can I only see through one eye and I can't even use my hand to rub it?" I shouted out, to whoever would listen.

I could hear a female voice on the other side of the door. She scolded someone in a hushed tone, "I told you not to violent! The last thing we need is to have them in a defensive mode."

"I'm half-blind, half-Irish, and half-insane, I'm not half deaf," I called to her. "Let me free." I didn't get a response. "Helloooooooo?

The door opened and I saw who the lady was talking to. He was pale and grumpy looking. I chuckled, "You look like I do after a few too many Jackies from the night before. No, seriously, the pale skin, the 'I have the headache from you-know-where' facial expression… You're missing my tattoos and piercings… and charming personality." I chuckled and see from the corner of my eye him not getting the joke.

In came in the mystery woman, a long, thin, beautiful woman. "Madam Fang? Or do you have an actual name?" I asked.

"My name is Lenore, you must be Benny," she chuckled. She had a pretty smile… when her second set of teeth weren't showing. I just nodded. "Kind of an odd name isn't it?" she asked as she moved behind me to untie me.

"Coming for the chick with the same name as the lost love of the speaker in 'The Raven'?" I asked as I rubbed my rope burned wrists. I glanced at her reaction and she smiled.

"A fan of Edgar Allan Poe, I see," she simply said.

"Who doesn't love a messed up, dark and brooding man?" I turned to the male vampire and help up a hand. "No offense, anata."

"I apologize about Eli, Benny," Lenore explained. "He has trouble having faith in humans."

"I have a hard time having faith you all. Just kill me or tell me what you want me to know," I said.

"We're feeding off of animals," she bluntly stated. "That is why, even for vampires, we look ill. We don't have human blood flowing through our veins; it's bovine."

"I like beef as much as the next meat eater, but how do you approach a cow without being kicked with fangs out?" I asked.

Eli shifted his wait on the desk and cleared his throat. "Relax, Eli," chided Lenore. "She's obviously comfortable enough to make jokes with us. That means she's more likely to listen."

"Yes, but what human hears a vampire say, 'Oh, I drink bovine blood' and asks for technical insight?" he asked, his arms crossing his chest and eye narrowing as he observed me.

"I'm sure Benny has her reasons," advised Lenore.

"Like dragging myself and a hellhound out of the seventh circle," I said as looked at Eli with my good eye. "Is that good enough for you, son of Jasper and creation of a vampire called Azure?"

Eli would've blushed if he could. "I would say so, Benny," he cautiously answered.

"Now, may I go back? I'm sure Sammy and I can stop our siblings," I asked. "I'm pretty sure you all didn't even expect to capture me. I mean, Eli DID freak out when I started pulling punches." I pointed at my black eye. "And, I'm sure you want me to spread the word on your 'Green Peace' tactic of life."

Lenore smiled and simply said, "You and Sam will be blindfolded and transported back in five minutes. Let us know if we can do anything." Eli and her left the room, leaving me to wander the room for five minutes.

Kat's POV

The three of us were back at the motel, sitting around a table in Benny and Dean's room, looking over a map of the area that Gordon had brought in. He pointed out an area that he thought the vampire's nest likely was. I was only half paying attention. I kept looking out the window, wondering where Benny and Sam were. It was almost like Dean was reading my mind when he spoke, looking at his watch.

"I wonder where Sam and Benny are."

Gordon shrugged, "They probably went for a walk, they seem like the type."

Dean nodded, "Sam is."

I jumped a bit when Sam and Benny suddenly walked in the door, and I noticed my un-related sister was sporting a huge black eye. "Where've you two been?" Dean asked.

Sam answered the question with one of his own, "Can we talk to you?"

"Alone," Benny put in, glaring pointedly at Gordon.

Dean and I stood up from the table and followed Benny and Sam outside, leaving Gordon alone in the room. The guys were going one way when Benny grabbed my arm, none too gently, and dragged me another way. I don't know why, but I started to get the feeling that she wanted to talk to me alone. Note the sarcasm.

"Ow! Geeze, what is your problem? And how did you get that black eye?" I demanded after we stopped walking and yanked my arm out of her tight grasp.

She chose to ignore my question and ask one of her own, which effectively diverted my attention. "What are you doing?"

I rubbed my arm, "Standing in the dark wondering what your major malfunction is," I snapped back. I hated it when she got all authoritative like that with me, and she knew it, but she didn't back down.

"I meant, what are you doing with that Gordon guy?" She asked, waving her arm in the direction of the room we had just left.

"He's a hunter, Benny. We sometimes collaborate with others, remember? Exhibits A and B," I stated, pointed towards the Winchester brothers.

"The difference being that I actually trust those two."

"You don't even know Gordon," I defended.

"And you do? After, what, two hours?"

"I'm not saying that I trust him, just that we don't know enough to make snap judgments just yet," I explained lamely. Usually we did make snap judgments on other hunters, and most people in general, it's how we stay alive. I suppose I was just fighting because she was. Anytime somebody told me to do one thing, my natural instinct was to do the opposite. Oh yeah, a rebel without a cause, or a clue most of the time.

"You know what? I am starting to have some serious déjà vu," Benny randomly stated, and it threw me off for a second.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Not so much a 'what' as a 'who.' But, if that doesn't help, let's turn the clock back…oh, say…two and half years? We run into another hunter in a bar, you're vulnerable and he takes advantage of that. You constantly fight with me and defend that (adjective of choice), he eventually turns you against me and the next day you're gone."

My brain finally clicked with the 'who' she was talking about. "Don't go there, Ben," I warned.

"How can I not when I'm terrified I'm going to wake in the morning and find out you ran off again and not hear from you for months, never knowing if you're even still alive."

"I made a mistake, I know that, why do you have to constantly throw that in my face every time I mess up?" I was getting fed up with being treated like a child.

"Because you never learn! You have no idea what those months were like for me! They were hell! I would be driving down a road, looking in ditches, thinking one day I was gonna eventually find your body in one." Her eyes being to tear up, "I'm not going to lose you, Kat. You're all I have left."

She turned her back to me to try to, unsuccessfully, hide the tears I knew where threatening to fall if we didn't start getting this resolved.

_Great, the guilt is setting in_. I thought to myself. I hated seeing Benny cry. It was always my undoing.

"And where have I been?" she continued. "Through hell and back."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Ben…I'm sorry, alright? I know I've done a lot of stupid things these past couple year since…well, you know. I'm trying, but you have to be patient with me. There is so much going on in my head that I don't understand, and, I'll be honest, it scares me. I feel like I'm being torn apart and I'm going crazy. To top it all off I have these stupid abilities that I have no control over or have any idea where they're coming from." My eyes were tearing up too by that point. _Great, an estrogen crying circle._ "I don't mean to hurt you." I shrugged. "I guess I'm just a terminal idiot."

Benny suddenly wrapped me up in a tight, sneak attack, hug. "You're not a terminal idiot…just a long-term one," she said, roughing up my hair. I had to smile a bit at that. "Oh, you'll never believe what happened while I was gone."

"You didn't set something on fire did you? Is that how you got that shiner?" I asked wearily.

"Pfft, I wish. No, I got kidnapped," she stated nonchalantly.

"You what?" I pulled back, shocked.

"Got kidnapped. By vampires," she said, as if that were completely normal for us….okay, so it kind of was, but still.

"Uhm…I think we should go back to the guys now, I'm sure Dean'll want to hear about this."

Benny nodded, still very nonchalant as she followed me back to where the brothers were talking. As we got closer we were able to pick up what they were talking about. Actually, they were fighting too, by the looks of things. It was just a fighting night I guess.

"I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead! And he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it, but you can't just fill up that hole with whoever you want! It's an insult to his memory,' Sam was yelling at his brother. Dean started to turn away, but then he suddenly he turned back and punched Sam right in the face. That got a gasp outta the two of us girls.

"You can hit me all you want, it's not going to change anything," Sam said rather than hit Dean back.

We hurried up to them, "What is going on? Dean why are you beating on Sam?" I demanded.

"Yeah, why are we about to have a WWWF match in this 'scenic' view of this roach motel parking lot?" Benny asked.

I gave her a weird look. "WWWF?"

"Winchester World Wrestling Federation, of course."

I just nodded and went along with her strangeness; it made my life a lot easier. "Anyway, back on topic, why are you guys fighting?"

"He's trying to convince me that Gordon is _evil_. There are _good_ vampires and... Why do you have a black eye?" Dean threw in as a side thought.

Benny answered thusly, "One, with Ellen's information, he's right. Two, save Eli's moodiness, he's right. And why is everyone so sur-freaking-prised about my shiner?"

I finally put in my two cents. "Because it means someone actually got a hit in."

"He caught me off guard," Benny said defensively.

"Who?" I asked.

"Eli."

"…and Eli is…" I prompted.

"The vampire dude, duh," Benny informed me, as if it were to most obvious thing in the world.

"So the vampires that kidnapped you two did that and you are trying to tell me they're _good_?" Dean asked his brother incredulously.

Instead of Sam, Benny smiled and answered nonchalantly, "Actually, yes. Sure, the guy is moody, but Lenore is nice enough."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked to me for backup. "Can you believe this crap?"

I looked from him to Benny and shrugged my shoulders. "It does sound a little far-fetched."

"No, me going out for softball is far-fetched. Vampire's who actually care is not," Benny retorted.

"I warned you not to take the name literally."

"You didn't tell me I was going to take one to the face!" She turned to Sam and then Dean. "It was nowhere _near _downy soft."

Dean rolled his eyes. "This is getting us nowhere. You know what? Just forget it, I'll find the nest myself." Dean started walking back towards the room but then he turned to look at me. "Kat, you comin' or not?"

Benny looked to me, "Don't. They're friendlies."

Sam, who had been silent for some time, also took this opportunity to speak. "Kat, you have to believe us, they aren't bad," he pleaded and it was so very hard to resist those gorgeous dark eyes.

_"Uhm...Hello? What are you doing? You are a hunter, not some hormonal teenager! Get your act together and do what you were raised to!" _I swear, if my sub-conscience were a real person it'd be smacking me upside the head.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked from Benny and Sam to Dean and back again. "I-I'm sorry. I have to be sure," I said lamely before turning and following Dean.

"Kat!" Sam called after me, but I knew better than to turn around. It was even harder to keep moving when I heard Benny stage whisper to him, "Give it up, lad." She made me sound like a lost cause. Oh, she knew just what buttons to push to get my Italian temper going, but I just grit my teeth and kept walking.

Things took another nose-dive for the worst when we opened the door to the motel room. Gordon was gone and so were the car keys. Dean muttered a long string of curse words under his breath as we make our way back out to the parking lot.

"Something wrong?" Benny asked.

"Gordon took the keys," I explained, which caused a fresh cuss-athon to come out of Dean's mouth.

"Not all of them," Benny grinned and pulled out the keys to my Jeep. When I reached forward to grab them she yanked them out of my reach and held them high over her head. "Jump, shorty!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. She knows I have height issues, it's not like it's my fault! I didn't choose to be vertically challenged!

"Look, don't worry about, I can just hot-wire the Impala and we can try to find him...in the dark..."Dean trailed off, growing more frustrated by the second.

Sam looked like he wanted to say something, but hesitated before-"I know where the nest is. We went over a bridge and it's four and a half minutes from their farm."

"You weren't blindfolded?" I asked him. _That's not the brightest kidnapping move._

"We were."

"But then how do you-"

"I counted," he answered shortly, not even bothering to look at me. _Ouch._ "I know all the directions."

"Great!" Benny exclaimed, breaking the tense silent moment that followed. "You guys take your car, and we'll follow." Benny then looked at me. "And I will drive."

I glared at her again. "Fine," I spat. _Darn half-Irish pain in the butt._

That was just the beginning of my mental tirade against her and we quickly walked to the Jeep, but that was broken when I looked into the backseat as I waited for her to unlock the doors and remembered something very important. "Where's Luna?"

That made Benny stop and contemplate for a second before her eye went wide and she face-palmed herself. "OH!" And she ran across the lot to the second motel room we had booked, opened the door, releasing a very surly looking German Shepherd, who was more than happy to jump into the back of the Jeep once Benny let her in but was pointedly ignoring me.

_Great, even my dog's mad at me._


End file.
